Coming to America
by Sakura-Chan-Blossom
Summary: Katie was just a normal girl until her mother told her that Yelan requested for the CCS gang to come to America and stay with Katie and her aunt.SxS ExT Kxnobody yet.
1. Coming to America

Chapter one

Coming to America 

A few people she didn't even know were coming to America for a reason she had no idea about. All she knew was that she had to show them around and cater to their every whim.

She was afraid. Very afraid.

-Flashback-

_"Katie, could you come in here for a second?"  
_

_Katie stopped what she was doing and came into the room. Her mother was sitting on the couch looking worried with the phone held to her shoulder. Katie sat down cautiously and looked at her mother. Taking a deep breath her mother spoke:  
_

_"I need you to do something." _

_"What do you want me to do? Take out the trash?"_

_"Er...No."  
_

_"Oh no, don't tell me its "change the catbox day."!" She groaned and was about to tell her mother that she just did it two weeks ago but she decided against it.  
_

_"I completely trust you and everything so please do this for me."_

_"Alright." Katie took a deep breath."What is it?"_

_"My friend needs her son and a couple of his friends to come here."_

_Katie just blinked. "Uh huh. And?"_

_"And they're going to stay here and you need to watch them while I go on my important trip."  
_

_"Uh huh." Katie was never told what her mother's important trip was about or how long it was going to be. "How old are they exactly?"_

_"They're fifteen."_

_"So, I have to babysit people my age...?" That was just weird. She was used to babysitting younger kids not people her age.  
_

_"Well, I guess they're...How should I put this? Different I guess. Or at least that's what Yelan told me. And there's the fact that they're foreign"  
_

_"Yelan? Wait..Isn't that, like, Chinese?" This was the first time Katie ever heard her mother's friend's name._

_"Yes. Now look, Katie," Her mother became serious. "This is very important. I need you to cater to their every whim and show them around. And you don't have to worry about language since they learned English. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone so I trust you to watch over the house and the guests until I get back." _

_"Wait, I'm not old enough to take care of a house."_

_"That's why your aunt is staying with you and the guests."_

_"Oh." Her aunt was great and everything but she always ended up being busy with her job so she was never around during the day._

_"Ok, is there anything else?" It was amazing how calm she was but she wanted to be strong for her mother and not trouble her in any way. Plus she could panic when her mom wasn't around._

_"One more thing. They're coming tomorrow."_

_"What! Tomorrow!" Katie thought she was officially going to lose it. 'Keep your cool. Be strong for mom...' _

_"Yes, their plane lands at seven. Your aunt is going to take you to the airport at six o' clock so set your alarm clock ok?"_

_Katie sighed and began taking all of it in. "Ok, mom. You can count on me!" She plastered a fake smile on her face._

_Her mother smiled at her, oblivious that her daughter's smile was fake, before getting back on the phone. "Yes, she'll do it. Yes, she's a great kid and very trustworthy, no need to worry." She began chatting on the phone again as Katie walked out of the room._

-End flashback-

"How could she do that to me! Ugh!" Katie fell on her bed and sighed deeply. She lifted her head to look at the clock on her desk. The big red numbers read 10:30. "Well, better get ready for bed. I mean, I do have a busy day tomorrow.." She mumbled and got ready for bed. While she was getting ready for bed the plane her guests were arriving on was on its way.

-------------

"Katie! Wake up!"

Katie was awakened by some obnoxious banging on her door. She groaned and rolled over to look at her clock. The numbers were a blur at first until she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She gasped loudly for the clock read 5:55. Maybe she forgot to set her alarm?

"HOLY CRAP!" She shrieked and jumped out of bed. Her aunt was waiting downstairs, listening to Katie bang around frantically and immediately knew that Katie just woke up. Her aunt looked at her watch and sighed.

"We're going to be late! Come on Katie!" She yelled up the stairs, hoping it would help Katie to move even faster. It must have worked since Katie came running down the stairs holding her brush.

"Lets go Auntie!"

-------

"How am I supposed to find them if I don't even know what they look like?" Katie asked herself. She was standing by herself in the airport since her aunt left her to go use the restroom. She sighed and put a finger on her chin and went deep into thought. It took her a minute to come with something, even though it might be a tad bit on the weird side. Looking around in her aunt's purse she pulled out a notebook and a pen and wrote her name in big letters. She then pulled out some tape and taped her big name tag to her. Her aunt's purse, luckily, was like an office. It was amazing how someone could get lost in something like that.

"Flight 95 from Japan is now landing." A voice boomed through the intercom.

"That's my cue!" Katie stood up and looked at the gate. Her aunt still hasn't come back but the restrooms were pretty far from that particular gate. The plane landed and passengers started coming out. People started to crowd around the gate to wait for their acquaintances so she could no longer see. She huffed and stood on her chair to scope out her soon to be house mates. Five teens came out in a little group.

"That must be them!" Katie started waving her hands. It took her a little while but she finally got their attention. Unfortunately, she caught their attention at the worst time. While waving her arms she lost her balance and fell off her chair. However, she had no time to be embarrassed since those five teens were crowded around her and asking if she was ok.

"Here, let me help you." A girl with black hair held out her hand. When Katie took it, the girl hoisted her up and smiled at her. "I'm Meiling. It's nice to meet you Katie." She shook Katie's hand and Katie smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too!" She looked at the other four and smiled at them.

A girl with long violet hair walked towards Katie and shook her hand. "I'm Tomoyo. Nice to meet you!" Tomoyo brought a girl with short auburn hair over to Katie and she shook her hand. "And this is my best friend Sakura."

Sakura beamed at Katie. "It's so nice to meet you! I can't wait till you show us around!" She looked back at the two boys. "Eriol! Syaoran! come over here!" The two boys walked over and shook Katie's hand.

-----

"Well, how was your flight?" Katie asked them as they waited for their bags. It was a little crowded at the baggage claim so they had to squeeze through to get to the front. A few people complained and started pushing back.

Syaoran shrugged. "It was ok."

"I wish people wouldn't push!" Sakura was being pushed around more than any of them. Someone pushed her too hard and Sakura ended up on the conveyer belt.

"Wahh!" Sakura shrieked and everyone turned to stare at the shrieking girl. There were a few gasps as well.

"Sakura!" Her best friend began to panic.

Katie got on the conveyer belt and pursued Sakura.

"Give me your hand!" Katie told her when she got close enough. Sakura grabbed Katie's hand and she pulled Sakura to her. They were about to get off when someone told one of the staff members about the incident and they pushed the wrong button for the conveyer belt went faster. They both fell down with an "oof!" and everyone gasped loudly. More people crowded around to watch the two girls struggle on the conveyer belt.

Now, unfortunately, they made a scene. A big one at that.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked Katie when she recomposed herself.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just peachy." She tried getting up but ended up falling back down. "Ow..." She mumbled.

"Um...Katie?"

"What?"

"We're heading for that hole and I don't think that's a good thing..."

Katie looked over and saw they were getting closer to hole. "No, Sakura, it's not.."

They both looked at each other before yelling.

"Holy craaaaaaaaaaaap!"

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

-------

They weren't sure how many suitcases came flying at them but they knew the pain. Big time. After airport security stopped the belt, Sakura and Katie tumbled off and groaned.

"So many suitcases..." They both said feeling a little dizzy.

The four teens ran over to them with concern written all over their faces. They were soon followed by Katie's aunt.

"Oh my...what happened here? Oh, I'm Katie's aunt by the way.." She looked down at the two girls the whole time.

Katie came back to her senses and sat up quickly. She immediately felt pain when she did so. "Owwie..Auntie! Finally! Hey Sakura, wakey wakey." She shook the dazed girl laying beside her.

Sakura groaned and sat up. "Ow...What?"

"Meet my auntie." Katie pointed to her aunt as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sakura!" Katie's aunt said while smiling.

Sakura shook it then looked at her friends. "Ugh! Did you see that?"

Tomoyo helped her best friend up and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're ok."

Katie stood up and brushed herself off. "Can we go home now?"

Her aunt nodded and led them to the car.

-Well, that was the first chapter of my first CCS fanfic. Please R&R! I would really appreciate it!-


	2. Discovery

Coming to America

Chapter two 

"Well, here we are!" Katie's aunt exclaimed when she pulled up infront of the house. Katie smiled and got out of the car. She grabbed a few bags and unlocked the front door for the guests. She set the bags down and walked in the house to find something for her aunt to make. She wasn't very good when it came to cooking but she could bake. She could hear her aunt chatting with the five guests and figured she wanted to show them their rooms. But she was wrong. Her aunt came into the kitchen and grabbed the box of spaghetti from Katie and shooed her away.

"I'll show you where your rooms are." Katie told her guests as she walked out of the kitchen and to the living room where the guests should have been. She blinked when she saw only Tomoyo and Meiling standing there.

"Um..Where are the others?"

Oh, they, um, had to go um.." Meiling looked at Tomoyo for some help.

"They had to go shopping!" Tomoyo nodded knowingly. Meiling rolled her eyes while Katie raised a brow.

"Oh really? I didn't know they came to America already..."

"Er...They were never here."

Meiling elbowed Tomoyo and hissed. "Nice job Tomoyo."

Tomoyo hung her head and sighed. "Sorry."

"What's going on you two?" Katie asked them. She was very suspicious about the two. They were hiding something from her and she had to know.

"Well..." They both started.

"Sakura! Watch out!" Syaoran pushed Sakura out of the way of the lighting bolt that was shot at her.

"Thanks, Syaoran." They both looked up at the monster standing before them.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Eriol looked at the two. They had pretty much tried everything. Nothing had worked. Even Kero tried but this monster seemed unbeatable.

"This monster must have some weakness..." Kero began thinking about what it could possibly be.

The others began to think as well.

"And so that's the story.." Tomoyo sighed deeply. She was tired from telling such a long story.

Katie had not changed her expression or moved an inch. She was breathing or at least they thought she was. Meiling and Tomoyo continued to stare at her, waiting for some sort of response. It didn't look like they were going to get one anytime soon. Then all of a sudden, Katie blinked and all the tension in the room decreased as anticipation replaced it. Katie opened her mouth.

"So...They have these missions to go on for a pretty pretty princess?" Katie's brow went up again as the two girls nodded. They were trying hard not to laugh. "And they use the power of love to defeat the trolls of superevil doomland land?"

"Yes and they use little make-up mirrors to transform into pretty/handsome warriors." Tomoyo added.

Meiling couldn't hold it in any longer. "Um..I have to go use the bathroom.." She got up and made a mad dash for the kitchen. She burst out laughing. Katie could hear Meiling laughing, since the kitchen wasn't that far from the living room. She should have gone to the bathroom since it was further away. Tomoyo looked at Katie and smiled sheepishly.

"Excuse her, she has problems..."

"Obviously. And you must have the same problem since both of you just lied to me." Katie said knowingly. Tomoyo just gaped at her as Meiling came out of the kitchen wiping a tear from her eye. She saw the expression on Tomoyo's face and her face became pale.

"Now, tell me where they really are..."

"Ow..."

"Is everybody ok?"

They all nodded at the blue haired boy.

"What about you Eriol?" Kero asked as he picked his little bear form off of the ground.

"I'm fine Kero." He sat up and looked at the monster.

Sakura groaned as she sat up. "I wish we knew how to take care of that thing over there..."

"Just deflect the attack and use water."

They all looked in the direction the voice came from and became pale.


	3. Rose

Previously on Coming to America:

"Excuse her, she has problems..."

"Obviously. And you must have the same problem since both of you just lied to me." Katie said knowingly. Tomoyo just gaped at her as Meiling came out of the kitchen wiping a tear from her eye. She saw the expression on Tomoyo's face and her face became pale.

"Now, tell me where they really are..."

"Ow..."

"Is everybody ok?"

They all nodded at the blue haired boy.

"What about you Eriol?" Kero asked as he picked his little bear form off of the ground.

"I'm fine Kero." He sat up and looked at the monster.

Sakura groaned as she sat up. "I wish we knew how to take care of that thing over there..."

"Just deflect the attack and use water."

They all looked in the direction the voice came from and became pale.

--------

They all stared at the girl standing infront of them. She dismissed the monster and it dissapeared.(A/N: And you thought it was Katie. Psh..XD)Her long brown hair blew in the wind revealing red tips. Her hazel eyes returned the stare and her lips were curled into a smirk. She walked over to Sakura and put a finger under her chin.

"Well, hello there." Her smirk widened. "Card mistress. Am I right?"

Sakura stared at her in shock. _How did she know? _She was about to open her mouth and say something but was interrupted.

"Sakura!"

Everyone looked over and saw Katie, Meiling and Tomoyo looking angry.

"You don't have to explain yourself to her!" Katie snorted and received a glare from the girl.

"Well, if it isn't Katie. How's life?" She took her finger from under Sakura's chin and looked at Katie.

"It's great. Until you came along of course Rose." Katie crossed her arms as Rose laughed.

"Katie, sweetie, you don't mean that."

"Don't call me sweetie." She retorted simply.

Rose put a hand over her heart and acted hurt. "I can't call you sweetie? How harsh!" She looked back at Sakura. "I'll be back for your cards." She took one last look at Katie. "Don't miss me too much Katie." She disappeared in thin air and Katie felt everyone's eyes on her. She sighed knowing that she had to explain herself.

"That was Rose. I'm guessing she went all evil or whatever and wants Sakura's cards to try and destroy the world. She was a girl at my school who hated me with every fiber in her body for no real reason and she's been against me ever since. So, I'm guessing this is why Yelan sent you here. To help me." She took a deep breath. "Oh, and don't worry I know about your magic. No more secrets around here ok?" They all gaped at her and she sweat dropped. "Please say something!"

"We told her that you guys were fighting for a pretty pretty princess!" Meiling and Tomoyo said at the same time.

"And that's why I didn't believe you."

"Why not? I'm sure there are princesses out there!"

"Er...Not really.."

"She better not lay a hand on Sakura-chan!"

"She won't! If she does I'll break her hand or something. Sheesh, Tomoyo, you're such a worry wart!"

"I'm going home." Katie turned around and walked away.

--------

Katie threw herself on her bed and sighed into her pillow. It was such a weird day for her and the others. Rose was back and wreaking havoc which didn't really come as a surprise. It was pretty much Rose's job to ruin people's lives. But who was she working for? Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock at her door. She sat up and sighed. "Come in!"

Her aunt walked in with a bowl if spaghetti. "Katie? I brought you some dinner.."

She took the bowl from her aunt and smiled. "Thanks." Her aunt smiled and turned to the door. _Maybe she won't ask me what's wrong... _Her aunt was almost there but she didn't go out. Instead, she turned around and looked at Katie. _Darnit..._

"Is everything ok?"

Katie nodded and twirled some noodles around her fork. She didn't really want to tell her aunt because she wouldn't understand and she would be exposing the guests. If her aunt knew about their magic she would freak out and think they were evil which would result in kicking them out. Katie ate the noodles on her fork.

"Are you sure?"

Katie nodded again.

"Alright. Don't stay up here to long ok?" When she got another nod from Katie she turned back to the door and walked out. Katie sighed in relief and twirled more noodles around her fork.

Katie trudged down the stairs the next morning. She was so tired and her whole body was tense. Neither of the guests were up and she guessed her aunt had to go to work. Walking back up the stairs, she went to take a shower. Down the hall a door creaked open and a auburn haired head popped out.

--------

Sakura stepped out when she saw the coast was clear and went downstairs to make breakfast fro everyone so Katie didn't have to. She was grateful that Katie wouldn't let Rose take the cards no matter what. A smile appeared on her face as she walked into the kitchen. _I also have Tomoyo, Meiling, Kero, Eriol and..._She blushed. _Syaoran.._Suddenly, a hand reached out and touched her shoulder. She was going to scream but a hand covered her mouth.

"Sh! Do you want to wake the others up?"

She turned around and saw Syaoran. She blushed and shook her head. "Sorry. You scared me!" She turned to look around in the cupboards for pancake mix as he sat down at the table. Pulling the box down, she went over to the stove and took a pan hanging from the wall.

"Can you believe she knows?"

Sakura turned to Syaoran and shrugged. "She's going to help us so I don't see why we have to keep it from her." She poured the mix into a bowl and put the ingredients in. She started mixing them together as Katie came into the kitchen with a towel around her shoulders. She was wearing jeans and a light pink shirt. Sakura turned and smiled at her.

"Good morning Katie!"

Katie walked over to the table and sat down. "Morning.." She mumbled and put her head in her hand. The shower had helped her loosen up a little but she was still worried. Syaoran looked at her across the table with an eyebrow raised. Katie looked up at him. "What?"

"Well, do you think we could really trust you?"

"Syaoran!"

"Do you have a choice?"

He shrugged. "I guess not."

Sakura shook her head and went back to making the pancakes. The rest of the group woke up and they discussed what they should do that day as if Katie never found out about them or Rose appearing.

It was only a matter of time until Rose shows up again.

-There's the third chapter! Please review! I'll give you chocolate! Or cake! Or even chocolate cake!-


	4. Evil Plot

Coming to America

Chapter 4

The activity for the day was chosen. The girls liked it, well most of them, while the boys dreaded it. Shopping. The guys were probably screaming in terror in their heads. They moaned and groaned along with Katie but they just couldn't win. Well, they could but that would mean they had to get a make over from Tomoyo if they refused. That was a pretty harsh threat.

They headed out the door after breakfast and went to the mall. Katie's aunt had dropped them off then headed for work. Her aunt was always so busy and couldn't do anything with Katie. The teens asked if she wanted to come along but she declined since she had, as she mumbled, "crappy and useless work at the office."

So, it was just a few crazy teens trekking the mall with fifty dollars each. Her aunt may be busy but she sure gets a lot of money. As they walked they passed a girl with red tips and assumed it was Rose. Katie and the others found out after Katie had tackled the stranger and felt embarrassed. She apologized to the girl and dragged behind the group.

"I can't believe I did that! Argh!" Katie felt so embarrassed her face was still warm. She had been way too paranoid.

"It's ok Katie," Meiling said softly as she came up behind Katie. "You didn't know. It's good that you're keeping your guard though.." She tried to comfort her but Katie just groaned and covered her face again.

"Ohohoho! I found a store to go into!" Tomoyo grinned as she stood infront of the formal wear store.

Katie looked up and her eyes almost bulged out of her sockets. "What! No way! You can't make me go in there!" Katie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh really?" Tomoyo came up to Katie and whispered mischievously.. "Do you want a make over instead?"

That made Katie run into the store. "Come on guys!" The teens sweat dropped and followed her in

------

"Waahh! How kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed with camera in hand as the girls came out in different dresses. Katie was wearing a light pink dress with straps, Meiling was wearing a red strapless dress and Sakura was wearing a light green strapless dress. Katie groaned and looked away from the camera.

"And what's the point of this again?" Katie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest once again.

"To get on tape of course!"

"You better give me that tape!"

"But you'll smash it!"

"No I won't!" Katie paused and thought. "I'll just throw it out the window!"

"No! You can't do that!" Tomoyo whined.

"You wanna bet?" Katie smirked and charged at Tomoyo.

"AHHH!" Tomoyo ran out of the dressing room with Katie on her heels. Katie forgot she was wearing the dress and people began to stare. They ran past the guys like a gust of wind and they blinked.

"What was that?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol just shrugged and sweat dropped when Tomoyo hid behind him.

"She's going to kill me then smash my tape!"

"Who?"

"Katie! Ack! She's coming!" She ducked behind Eriol as Katie stopped infront of the two.

"Did you see your psycho girlfriend with her camera go by?"

"My gi-girlfriend?" Eriol blushed a little then shook his head.

"Yeah. Isn't she?"

"Uh...Well..."

"Never mind." Katie started walking away but turned around when she heard someone whistled at her.

"Nice dress!"

"Eh? Wh-GAH!" Katie looked down and screamed before making a mad dash to the dressing room.

-----

"This has been the most embarrassing day.." Katie mumbled as they walked out of the formal wear store. She sighed and plopped down on a bench. "You guys go without me. I can't risk another embarrassment." They looked at her and frowned, Tomoyo's frown being the biggest.

"But I wanted to tape you more!"

Katie just groaned at this and slumped down in the bench. "No more cameras!"

"I'll stay with her." Meiling told the others before sitting down on the bench.

The four teens nodded and headed for the next store.

"Ugh!" Katie started again once the group left. "I can't believe what happened so far! And it's not even lunchtime!"

Meiling sweat dropped and sighed. "Don't worry. I mean, I have had embarrassing things happen to me before too."

Katie looked at her and blinked. "Really? When?"

The girl next to her thought for a moment before looking down and frowning. Katie frowned when she saw how sad Meiling looked. "There was the time Syaoran rejected me because he has a crush on Sakura.."

Katie gasped. "Seriously? He has a crush on her? Did he tell her yet?"

Meiling smiled a little. "He has a HUGE crush on her. And no, he didn't tell her yet."

"You're kidding!" Meiling shook her head and Katie grinned. "I guess we have to help him don't we?"

Meiling looked up a little shocked but then grinned back. "Yeah. I guess we do"

------

"Rose, did you get the cards yet?" A shadowy figure asked the girl infront of him.

Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry Drake. I just couldn't." Her face turned sour. "Plus Katie knows." She wrinkled her nose. "How annoying."

Drake just sat back and grinned. "I think I can take care of that."

Rose looked up at him. "How?"

Drake's grin grew wider. "Ask her out of course."

Rose's face turned pale. "W-what? Are you serious?"

Drake just shrugged. "Why not? I could easily bump into her and make her fall in love with me."

Rose's face had recovered some color and shrugged. "Well, if you think it's going to work go ahead and do it." She turned to leave the room. "But Katie's smarter than you think." Her figure disappeared through the door and Drake stood up.

"Might as well start now." He snapped his fingers and disappeared into thin air. He was dressed as any normal person and was now standing in the middle of the mall.

"Now, where is she?"

-There's chapter four! In the next chapter I might have Syaoran confess. But I can't do that if I don't get reviews! There's a small pretty purple button down there that only takes a little click!-


	5. Evil Plot 2

Hello people! Welcome to another crazy chapter of Coming to America! I enjoy writing this story and I have a feeling it might go a long way.

Thank you so much for the reviews Weary Soulsearcher and camicalzone! I really appreciate it! Hopefully there'll be more reviewers to honor! And now I present to you chapter five of Coming to America!

Coming to America

Chapter five

Katie was deep in thought. How was she going to make them confess? _Well Meiling told me that Sakura may be a little dense..Argh! What am I going to do!_

"Katie?"

_Oh the dense-ness! _

"Katie?"

_I knew she was! Erm..Sort of._

"Katie!"

_Well, now I know. I hope I don't slap my forehead to hard if she doesn't get it. Wait..That's mean..._

"KATIE!"

"GAH!" She turned to the girl who shouted in her ear. "WHAT!"

Meiling sighed and shook her head. "What were you thinking about? I hope it's not something that will get us in trouble.."

Katie laughed at this. Although, she usually does have plans that backfire. Only some though. "Psh..Why would you think I would think of something like that?"

She didn't hear an answer from the girl sitting next to her and stood up. "What? Is it THAT noticeable?" She put her hands on her hips and turned around while huffing. "Well, fine! I'll do it by myself!" She then stormed off and went to find the going-to-be couple.

"Wait!" Meiling yelled behind her before getting up and following Katie.

——

"Oooh! How about this one?" Tomoyo showed the violet tank-top to the boy standing next to her.

"Looks great." Eriol smiled at her but was really screaming inside. This was too much. Why did she have to ask HIM? He doesn't know anything about fashion but he did know not to make a girl mad. Especially if it was a girl he liked. He blushed at this.

Tomoyo blinked then smirked. "What are you thinking Eriol? Me in this cute little tank-top?"

Eriol turned redder and looked away. "Er..No..Of course not."

Tomoyo frowned at this and put her hands on her hip. "Oh. So you think I would look bad in this?"

Eriol shook his head so fast Tomoyo thought it was going to fall off and roll on the floor. "N-no! I think you would look beautiful!"

Tomoyo smiled and he realized what he just said and blushed.

"Thank you Eriol."

---

Sakura shook her empty cup and sighed in despair. Syaoran looked at her and took her cup.

"You want another one?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thank you Syaoran!" Syaoran blushed and walked to the juice stand. Sakura leaned back in her chair and looked around. The mall seemed big to her and she was lucky not to get lost. There were people wearing black and had several piercings who she thought were scary. Her gaze fell on a guy who seemed to be looking for someone. He turned and looked at her and she gasped. He started walking towards her and she panicked.

"Hello there. Have you seen a girl named Katie go by?"

Sakura blinked at him and wondered why he wanted to know where Katie was. "Umm...I might have. Why?"

Drake just smiled at her. "Well, I'm a guy from her school and I wanted to say hi. I knew she was here but I didn't get a chance to talk to her."

"Oh. I see. I think she was heading towards the other end of the food court."

Drake smiled again. "Thank you miss." He then turned around and walked away leaving a confused Sakura behind.

---

Rose sat back in her seat and rested her head on her hand. _Does he really think this is going to work? From what I know Katie doesn't like guys. _She stood up and walked to the bookshelf. She pulled down a book and opened it. She looked at the picture of Katie in the yearbook glaring at a guy who randomly put his arm around her last year. She laughed a little before slipping the book back.

_Good times. Wait..No! _She shook her head and went back to the chair. _What is my problem? I don't care about Katie. I hate her in fact. _She smirked and leaned back in her seat.

---

Katie scanned the food court. _Now where is she? _She looked over at the juice stand and saw Syaoran. _Perfect. _She smirked as she walked towards him. "Hello there! What are you up to? Where's Sakura?" She asked him all at once which caused him to stand there and blink.

"Uh..I'm buying her another cup of juice and she's sitting over there." He pointed to a table near by.

Katie grinned and grabbed the cup from him. "Thanks! See ya!" She turned and scurried away to the table. She pulled out the chair a little too fast since it squeaked so loud it echoed which caused people to look at her. Though, she did not notice the stares and just moved along with her own business. "Hey Sakura!" She slid the cup across the table and smiled. Sakura just blinked at her.

"Er..Hello." She smiled a little then picked up her cup. Before she took a sip she remembered something and threw her cup down. "Oh! This guy is looking for you!"

Katie wiped the juice of her face. "A guy? Huh.." She thought for a moment before groaning. "It better not be that guy who put his arm around me last year! He's been a stalker ever since!"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think it was him. This guy seemed nice."

Katie blinked. "A nice guy? I don't know any nice guys.." Just then Drake appeared behind Katie. He nodded at Sakura before putting a hand on Katie's shoulder which caused her to shriek.

"Oh! Sorry Katie." He moved his hand while Katie caught her breath.

She turned around. "Who the heck are you?"

Drake smiled at her. "I'm your secret admirer Katie."

Katie started to laugh then saw he was serious and her face turned sour. "Seriously? Don't joke around with me."

Drake put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm not joking around. I'm very serious."

Katie's eyes went wide.

"Well, anyways, I came over here to ask you out."

Katie's eyes were on the edge of bulging out of her sockets.

Sakura just sat and watched the scene in front of her. _This can't be good..._

**To be continued...**

-Dun dun da! Cliffhanger! I hate those. Anyways, please review! All it takes is a little click on that gorgeous purple button down there. Stayed tuned for the next one!-_  
_


	6. Evil Plot 3

Hello people! Here I am with a new chapter! A great Thanksgiving present! Just kidding! Lol. Anyways, a certain reviewer out there -cough-abandoned kitty -cough- wants me to explain the characters personalities more so I'll tell you guys about my characters since we all know what the CCS gang is like am I right? Although, they may be a bit OOC but not too much.

Katie: A smart, independent girl who is outgoing and up for anything. She is a little stressed because she has Rose and Drake to deal with as well as the CCS gang living with her. She is also a fighter and an animal lover. Her favorite colors are black and pink and she hates Tomoyo's camera.

Katie's aunt (I really need to come with a name for her so if you have any ideas please tell me.I'm open to anything!): A busy and hard working person who is friendly and always willing to watch over Katie anytime. She works at a very busy and boring office but gets a lot of money.

Drake: A charmer with good looks that can get any girl. He can hypnotize people (mostly girls) and keep them under his control for awhile. The only thing that can break his spell is if someone crushes one of his spell crystals that are used to hypnotize his victims. He also welcomed Rose when her hatred for Katie got to be too much.

Rose: A girl who used to be popular at school and was friends with Katie until something triggered in her to want to harm and hate Katie. She left her family and Drake took her in. She has a little crush on him at first then starts to get mad when he tries to get Katie to date him. She also tries hard not to think about Katie and their previous friendship.

And there you go. I'm thinking of putting another character in here but I'm not sure yet so we'll just have to wait and see! And now chapter six of Coming to America!

Coming to America

Chapter Six

Katie stared at Drake. It seemed like time had stopped and they were the only ones there. Katie felt confused, shocked, a little curious and well...Disgusted.

"I don't even know your name." Katie finally spoke. He smirked at her and it kind of freaked her out.

"Oh, excuse me. I should have told you first thing. My name is Drake." He then got on one knee and grabbed Katie's hand. "It's a pleasure." He then kissed Katie's hand which caused her face to warm up. She wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or angry.

"Uh huh. Whatever." Katie pulled her hand away after calming herself a little.

Drake grinned and stood up. "Well, you never answered my question. Will you go out with me or not?"

Katie slumped in her chair and looked at Sakura. Sakura just sat there blinking until she finally shrugged. Katie sighed and turned back to him. She opened her mouth slowly and then...

"NOW THAT WAS KAWAII!" All three heads shot over to the fake plants.

Tomoyo coughed and put her camera down. "Er...Sorry.."

Katie just sat there and hoped that would make Drake leave. She watched as Drake lifted his arm to look at his watch.

"Oh, I have to go." He looked at Katie and smirked. "I'll see you later." He then nodded at Sakura and walked away. Chills ran up Katie's back and neck and she had a bad feeling about Drake. She was creeped out.

When he was out of sight Katie shot up from her chair and ran over to Tomoyo and grabbed her hands.

"Thank you so much! Who knew that your annoying camera-ness would come in handy!" Tomoyo just blinked at her and Katie realized what she was doing, immediately taking her hands away.

"Um...You're welcome?"

---

"Ugh..So creepy!" Katie was thinking back to where she and Drake met the other day while Katie's aunt drove her to school the next morning. Katie's aunt just looked in the rearview mirror and smiled.

"So he wasn't cute?"

Katie gagged. "EW! Are you kidding? He was CREEPY!" Katie's aunt just laughed and pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Whatever you say. Have a good day and I'll pick you up at two-thirty." Her aunt said in a sing songy voice.

Katie grabbed her back pack and got out of the car. "Bye!" She watched her aunt drive off before going into the school.

"Hey Katie!" A girl ran up to her and smiled.

Katie turned around and smiled. "Hey Rissa!" They began walking to the door of the prison known as High School. Well, any school was a prison.

"Did we have any Math homework?" The black curly haired girl looked at her.

Katie thought for a moment before gasping. "Aw crap! We did!" Her shoulders slumped as she sighed.

Rissa just smiled at her. "It's okay. I didn't do mine either."

"You never do it anyway!" Katie shot back. They both laughed as they walked down the crowded hall. Katie was used to the pushing and shoving but she never expected to get knocked down that morning.

"Ow! Who's the idiot who just knocked me down?" Katie yelled as she rubbed her back. Rissa looked at the person standing behind Katie.

"Um..I think he's a new kid.."

Katie blinked and looked up to see a horrible sight. There stood behind her was... "Drake!" She groaned. "What the heck are you doing here?"

He smiled at her and held out his hand. "I'm a student. Don't students come to school?" Katie snorted at his sarcasm and grabbed Rissa's hand instead.

"Thanks Rissa. What do you want from me?"

"An answer. Are you going out with me or not?"

Rissa gasped. "I'm disgusted! Pay up!" There was a deal between the two that whoever got a boyfriend first would have to pay the other person five bucks. It was a weird deal but they were weird so it all worked out.

Katie's eyes went wide as she looked at Rissa. "You think HE'S my BOYFRIEND? EW!"

Rissa shrugged. "Well, that's what it looks like. And I thought you were independent." She turned and walked away with a huff. Katie just stood there with her jaw dropped.

"I AM! I TOLD YOU HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled down the hall but Rissa probably couldn't hear her since it was a loud hallway. She sighed and pointed a finger at Drake. "This is all your fault! Ugh! Why do you have to be such a freak!" Katie shoved through traffic to get away from him.

Drake smirked and watched her leave. "Fine. If you're not going to go out with me willingly...I'll just take you by force!" He chuckled and walked to his first class.

---

"A trip to the beach? Uh..Isn't this school way too cheap though?" Katie whispered to Rissa. Rissa finally believed Katie in eighth period. Took her long enough.

"That's what I thought..." Rissa whispered back.

"Girls! Pay attention!" Mrs. Wills scolded Rissa and Katie.

"Sorry!" They said in unison. The teacher went back to telling the class about the big trip.

"This is a reward for working so hard. Well, some of you worked hard...Anyways, you may bring two friends each."

Katie gasped and turned to Rissa. "But I have five! And I can't just leave them here..."

Rissa shook her head. "Don't worry. I'll have two be my guests. Even though I haven't met them yet.."

Katie jumped up from her seat. "YES! Thank you SO much!"

"Uh...Katie?"

Katie looked at Rissa. "What?"

"Everybody's looking at you..."

Katie turned and saw all eyes on her. Including the teacher's. "Uh oh.." She coughed and sat back down. "Sorry." She mumbled. She then looked at Rissa. "Oh no..What about the fifth person?"

---

"So yeah...You guys wanna come?" Katie and Rissa were standing infront of the five after school.

The five looked at each other and nodded excitedly.

"But there's one problem...I can only take two guests and Rissa's already taking two..."

The five frowned.

"Maybe I can take the last person since I'm a chaperone."

Everybody looked over at where the voice came from.

"But auntie! I thought you had work!" Katie said.

Katie's aunt smiled. "I'm finally getting a break so I thought I could go with you guys. I mean, I AM supposed to be watching you Katie."

Katie smiled and hugged her aunt. "Yay! Thank you!"

---

Rose paced around Drake's room while Drake sat back in his chair.

"You seem nervous. What's up?"

Rose stopped and looked at him. "Are you going on that trip?"

"Yes. Why?"

Rose wrinkled her nose. "You aren't planning to romance Katie on this trip are you?"

Drake smirked and put his hands behind his head. "Yes. It's part of the plan. Is there something wrong with that?"

Rose growled low in her throat and plopped down in a chair to pout. "Do what you want. I don't care anymore."

Drake just shrugged and opened a book.

_I will have you soon Katie... _He thought while smirking.

Well, there it is! Chapter six! Whoo! Anyways, please review and if you have any name ideas for Katie's aunt tell me and I shall pick one. I did add a new character in here but it doesn't mean that's the only new character that's going to be in this whole story just to let you know. Oh, and this is for abandoned kitty.

Rissa: A funny and random girl. She loves to play guitar and likes the color green. She is independent like Katie and jokes around all the time. She can be understanding when needed though.


	7. The Beach

Surprise! Another chapter of Coming to America! I had writer's block which I hate A LOT so here we are. Lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Speaking of which... I still need name ideas for Katie's aunt! Maybe I'll name her Mary Sue...

Coming to America

Chapter Seven

Katie started packing her crap. The trip was tomorrow. Time sure flies by...She loved the beach with it's soft golden sand and relaxing waves...It was perfect except...SHE HAD TO BE DRAKE'S PARTNER FOR THE TREASURE HUNT! She groaned and smacked herself with a book that was laying by her. She mumbled and rubbed her forehead while looking at the book.

_Love 101_...

"EWW!!" Tomoyo had left her stupid books lying around. She threw the book down and shuddered. What the heck was she planning? Throwing the book across the room, Katie finished packing and zipped up her duffle bag. This was going to suck...

---

Drake laid a few spell crystals in his bag. He was planning a few things for the week they were going to be on the beach. Spring Break started tomorrow and he was ready to let his plans fly. He was going to break up the little group plan by plan and the first plan was to take Katie and possibly turn her against the others...Or just kill her...

Rose groaned and cursed as she dragged her duffle bag down the hall. Drake opened his door and looked out.

"What are you doing?"

Rose stopped dragging her duffle bag and stood up straight with her hands on her hips.

"You think I'm going to miss out on the beach? I don't think so!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder. That wasn't the real reason she wanted to go. She really wanted to ruin Drake's plans in getting Katie to like him. SHE liked him not KATIE! She growled absentmindedly. Drake just leaned up against the doorframe and raised a brow.

"Fine. But you'll have to come up with a cover..."

Rose blinked then wrinkled her nose in thought. "Huh...Maybe I do..."

---

"So, are you guys excited for tomorrow? I know I am!" Katie's aunt asked the dinner table.

"YAY! THE BEACH!" Sakura squealed and jumped a little in her seat. She hit her legs on the table and screeched as her plate of macaroni and cheese flew and hit the person sitting across from her. "Eh...Sorry Syaoran..." ( A/N: Hehehehe...)

Everyone at the table laughed as the klutzy girl led the macaroni and cheese covered boy away. The remaining people at the table noticed someone wasn't laughing. All heads turned to Katie who had her head in her hand absently eating her dinner.

"What's wrong?" Meiling asked.

"Nothing." Katie mumbled without looking up. She hated the fact that she had to go with Drake. Alone too. What if he did something to her...? She shuddered and picked up her plate. "I'm going to bed." She then got up and left leaving a confused bunch behind. As she walked past the bathroom she heard voices. Did someone break into the house? She would know if she was paying attention at the dinner table instead of letting her mind fly away from her. Putting her ear to the door, she listened to the conversation.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do it..." The girl voice said.

"It's alright. Stop freaking out already." The boy voice said while chuckling a bit.

Katie blinked. _I recognize those voices..._

"But I should have been careful!" Sakura whined. "From now on I'm going to watch what I'm do-hoe!"

SPLASH!

Katie laughed softly. _I forgot about taking a bath...What is wrong with me anyway? Oh yeah..._

She groaned and fell to her knees slowly. "Stupid Drake.." She mumbled and leaned back on the door.

_Creak_

Katie blinked and noticed that the door had opened a crack. She covered her mouth and hoped she didn't ruin the moment.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks again. _Achoo!_"

"Ugh..I hope you're not catching something.."

A sigh of relief escaped Katie's lips for she didn't ruin the moment. She peaked through the crack in the door. She saw Sakura infront of the bathtub soaking wet and Syaoran was kneeling infront of her.

"N-no. I'm just c-cold."

Katie gasped at what happened next and didn't notice the camera lens inching in between the crack and her head. He was holding Sakura! (A/N: -giggles then smacks herself-)

"Kawaii.." Someone breathed beside her.

Katie smiled. "Yeah.." She breathed back. It was kind of cute...Wait...

"HOLY CRAP!"

She jumped and someone covered her mouth.

"Be quiet!" The voice hissed.

Katie looked up to find Tomoyo looking down on her. She should have known...

"Sorry." Katie whispered.

"Did you hear something?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran immediately let go of her. "Er...W-we should go."

She nodded and the two easdroppers jumped and ran.

"Huh..That's weird. I don't see anything."

---

Katie threw her duffle bag over her shoulder after being dismissed to the buses. Mrs.Wills just finished with instructions and the rules. The buses were charter which was great for Katie since she never rode in one. There were three buses and all had lines according to the first letter of last names. Katie's aunt and the rest of the gang were on Katie's bus thanks to Katie's bribes. It wasn't hard to ask Mrs.Wills for things since Katie was a good student or whatever. She led the group on the bus and found herself a seat.

"Can you believe we're actually going to the beach? And for free too!"

Katie sweat dropped at her best friend. "Rissa, I think they took that money from our parents earlier for field trips we planned but never took..." She threw her bag in the overhead compartment of the bus and sat down with an exhausted sigh. "I really need to work out or something.." Rissa just laughed as she threw her bag up with Katie's and sat down.

"You should! Maybe we could run laps up and down the beach!"

They looked at each other.

"Nah..."

---

-The Beach- (A/N: Finally! Sheesh...)

Students and teachers alike filed out of the bus. Only a few people got knocked down and trampled on but that was it. Mrs.Wills, Mr. Leslie, and Katie's aunt went to the front of the excited horde of students.

"Quiet down people!" Mrs.Wills yelled over the chatter. "We will spilt into groups for the rooms. I hope you brought sleeping bags since there's only two queen sized beds and there will be six people per room." Moans, groans, whines, other displeasing noises were made. "Do you want to turn around and go back home?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought. Now, I usually don't approve having guys and girls in one room but I have some very trustworthy students that will be leaders for those specific rooms." She looked down at her clipboard and read through them one final time. "Ok. There's Lily, Susan, George, Tim..."

"This is boring." Katie mumbled to Rissa. Mrs.Wills was still saying names. "I mean, if we don't get in the same group together I don't know what we're going to do..." Rissa nodded and frowned. "I hope we're in the same group."

"And the last leader is Katie."

"YES!" She could pick her roommates! She did a little dance, ignoring the sweat drops around her.

---

"Ok gang. The boys have to sleep on the floor that's for sure." Katie laid out her plan of where people were going to sleep for the night. "Who wouldn't mind sharing a bed? I know I don't like it but whatever."

"Sakura and I will share a bed!" Tomoyo quickly reserved one of the beds.

"Ok. Umm..I guess I'm sleeping on the floor and Rissa and Meiling can share the other bed. Is that ok?"

The two girls looked at each other shrugged. "Eh, ok. Are you sure though?"

Katie smiled and nodded. "Sure.Why wouldn't I be?"

---

"Ok! Who's ready for the treasure hunt?"

Cheers were heard except that there was one groan mixed in there as well.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with him! Ugh!" Katie was dreading this. "Let's just get this over with..."

Rissa smiled. "It'll be ok. If he does anything to you I'll go after him. I get the left side okay?"

Katie smiled a little. "Ok. As long as I get the right." They laughed before having to be spilt up into their pairs.

---

"Isn't this exciting!" Sakura squealed and danced around in the sand.

Syaoran smiled. He couldn't believe she was his partner. It was one of his dreams.Maybe he would finally tell her... He blushed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh! I think I found something!" Sakura giggled and bent down in the sand.

_She looks so beautiful..._ He blushed and followed her. He kneeled down next to her as she searched the sand for their first treasure. The sun made her glisten and she had a little sand on her cheek.

"Mou! I can't find anything!" Sand was flying this way and that as her faced turned red from frustration.

Syaoran laughed and absently wiped the sand from her cheek. She froze and he realized what he was doing and blushed as he pulled his hand away.

"S-sorry.."

Sakura's face was red but it wasn't from frustration this time...

—

Katie's aunt watched as Meiling was digging frantically. She obviously wanted to win with the most treasure. She wanted first place!

"Shouldn't you take a break?"

Meiling had a look on her face as if she were running on caffeine. "Never! Winners never take breaks!"

She put a fist in the air before going back to digging again.

Katie's aunt sighed and sat down on the sand. "If you say so. But we can't be out here all day!"

"Oh we will." Meiling got a twinkle in her eye. "We'll stay up the whole night if we have to!"

Katie's aunt laughed a little. "But we still have to stop sometime.."

"Victors never stop!"

---

"Here I go!" Tomoyo ran into the water then screeched. "It's cold!"

Eriol laughed and went slowly and gradually into the water. "Shouldn't we be looking for treasure?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "Who says we can't have fun first?"

Eriol smirked. "I do."

Tomoyo laughed softly then splashed him. "Yeah right!"

His smirk grew wider as he splashed her back.

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"Can too. Hmm..I think I'll do it again..."

"Not if you can't catch me!" Tomoyo took off running the best she could in water. He chuckled and ran after her. It wasn't hard for him to catch up and he grabbed her around the waist. She squealed and tried to get out of his hold. He chuckled again and leaned down to whisper in her ear a little too seriously.

"Don't struggle Tomoyo, my sweet." (A/N: I'd like to take a moment to gag. -gags- You may continue now lol.)

Tomoyo stopped and blushed.

"Ok..." She said softly.

—

Katie trudged behind Drake. She wouldn't let Drake walk by her so he walked infront of her.

"Oh come on, you don't hate me that much do you?"

Katie scoffed. "You don't know the half of it."

He smirked and turned around. "I think I found something." He stepped off the spot he was talking about and let Katie come over to take a look. She bent down and started digging.

"Are you sure there's something here?" Katie dug a little more. She dug a little faster until she felt something. "I wonder what it is..." She uncovered the object and saw a body of a girl about her age. She screamed and when she turned around her eyes met a spell crystal. Her eyes started to go blank as Drake continued to hold up the crystal.

"That will be you soon Katie."

To be continued...

Ooh...Spooky. Lol.Well, that's it for chapter 7! I may have the next chapter ready or I may not...

Depends on the reviews...


	8. The Beach 2

Hello readers! You guys are awesome! I love getting nice reviews! Who doesn't? Lol. If you just keep it up I'll forget my homework and post! Actually, I really need to do my homework so yeah. But I'll post when I don't have any homework because I don't want you guys waiting. Especially a certain impatient reviewer. You know who you are so don't try and deny it!

Thank you for reviewing :

xXxraikimikoxXx

Weary Soulsearcher

SnowCharms

The Charming Contradiction

I love you guys! You guys are great! And thanks to the people who added me to their favorites!

-wipes a tear- I'm so touched! Lol.

And now...

Coming to America

Chapter Eight

"The sun is going down. Has anyone seen Katie and Drake?" Katie's aunt asked the group.

The six shook their heads.

"If that fool did anything to Katie I'm going to be mad!" Rissa was clearly mad already. She stomped back and forth with a red face. She kept punching her hand in a threatening way and had a look of destruction.

"Calm down Rissa! I'm sure they'll be back..." Meiling tried to calm her roommate down. She didn't want Rissa breaking something and have them all get in trouble because of it.

Rissa sighed and collapsed on the bed. "I hope so. I don't want anything happening to her..." Her voice cracked and she put her arm over her face. "Stupid Drake!"

Eriol had sensed something but didn't want to say anything infront of Rissa. "Sakura, Syaoran and I will go look for her." Sakura and Syaoran looked at him and he nodded indicating it was something to do with magic. "Stay here. We'll be back." Before anyone could protest the three were out the door.

—

Drake smirked and put the crystal down as he watched Katie fall back onto the sand. He threw the crystal down and covered it. He then began digging a hole. Not just any hole of course...

One for another body.

As he continued to dig he reminisced about the other girl he buried. She wasn't his enemy...No...

She was his girlfriend (A/N: A psycho might I add...Who would date him anyway?)

And her name was Maisie.

Flashback

_Drake walked down the halls of his high school. He waved and smiled at all his class mates. He was popular and athletic. _

_Normal boy right?_

_Wrong_

_His father,William was ruler of what we know as the underworld. He wanted Drake to be a powerful dark prince but Drake could care less. He was focusing more on his sports and his popularity_ _rather than taking responsibility for his duties. Drake wasn't interested in the whole royalty thing and his friends thought his dad was a loser. _

_Little did he know his life was going to change._

_It was the middle of winter. A normal day of smiling, waving, sleeping in class... But before he knew it he was called to the office._

"_Your father was in an accident." The principal said gravely when Drake arrived.  
_

"_He was? Is he ok?" _

_The principal was silent. He pressed his lips together then sighed deeply. "No. He slid off the road on his way here. You had forgotten your lunch and he wanted to bring it to you but he hit a tree. The car was totaled and he died at the scene. I'm very sorry Mr. Drake."_

_Drake was in shock. His father died when trying to help him when he never helped his father and could care less? He didn't know his father cared that much. Maybe he should have spent more time with him..._

_---_

_Drake sat alone during lunch. He was still in shock and he felt his heart in his throat. _

_He just couldn't believe it._

_He heard himself sniffle and he wiped his eyes._

"_Um...Drake?" _

_Drake looked up to meet beautiful blue eyes. It was Maisie._

_Maisie was popular as well. She was one of the nicest girls in the whole school and everyone loved her. Boys would swarm all over her but she never went out with anybody and just wanted to be friends. The boys were a little disappointed but they still liked her anyway. She was amazing._

"_Oh, hey Maisie." He said softly._

_Maisie smiled a little and sat down next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about your dad." Drake was silent so she continued. "I thought you would like some company."_

_Drake looked at her and nodded. "Thanks." _

_She smiled at him and handed him a sandwich. "Here." Drake took the sandwich and looked down at it. "Jess is so picky when it comes to sandwiches. I mean, I make her one because she asks me too then ends up saying she doesn't like that kind." She giggled a little which made Drake's lips form a small smile. _

_That's when it all started._

_But it was going to end soon..._

_---_

_Drake walked into his house and threw his backpack down. The butler, Francis, was put in charge of caring for him and everything else._

"_How was school?"_

_Drake smiled and sat down on the couch. "It was good. Maisie and I had lunch together again."_

"_Ah, I see. You must be in love with this girl. It's been...How long?"_

"_Two months. I can't believe I'm the first guy she accepted as a boyfriend. She is so amazing."_

_Francis smiled at him. "Well, that's good you little charmer you." He nudged Drake numerous times until Drake chuckled and told him to stop. _

"_I am quite the charmer aren't I?" _(A/N: Oh my...Ew...Big headed freak lol)

_Ring  
_

_Francis smirked as he went to the pick up the phone. "Hello? Yes. Yes. I understand.." He frowned with every reply and Drake started to feel nervous. _

"_What is it?" He asked after Francis hung up._

_Francis was pale. "The council wishes to speak with you."_

_Drake's eyes went wide. "What?" He was never called by the council for anything before so why was he being called now? _

_Francis just turned his heel and walked away. Drake took a deep breath before going to see the council._

_He had a bad feeling about this..._

_---_

"_Ah, there he is." One council member said as Drake appeared._

"_What do you want?" Drake asked simply._

_Another council member took over. "We need you to do something." _

"_Ok. Continue."_

"_We need you to follow in your father's footsteps. Become ruler."_

_Drake paled. "What? Why?"_

"_We can't go without a ruler and you're next in line."_

"_And what if I don't want to?"_

"_You must. It's your destiny."_

"_But what if I don't want it to be my destiny?" _

"_Look, Drake." The third member took over. "You can't deny it. You have to do it. It's what your father wants. He's the one that took care of you when your mother left remember? Don't you owe him something?"_

_Drake looked down in thought. He did want to do something for his father but what was the catch? There must be something he has to do in order to become ruler. But what was it? "Fine. I'll do it."_

_The third member smirked. "Very good choice Mr. Drake. Now, you must do something to claim the throne." _

_Drake knew there was a catch! "What do I have to do?"_

_The third member folded his hands and sat forward. "This girl you're dating. You love her am I right?" Drake nodded. "Then you must kill her."_

_Drake froze in his spot. He had to kill Maisie? "Why do I have to kill her?" _

"_Because she is a sacrifice. Someone you love must sacrifice themselves for you. If she truly loves you she would want you to be happy. Am I right?" Drake made no movement for a few seconds then nodded slowly. _

"_But I don't want to kill her! Couldn't she be with me?" _

"_Was your mother with your father? No. There are no queens. Just servants. No girl has ever ruled and or ruled with someone else. It's against our policies! There is no love in the underworld!"_

"_But my father loved me! How do you explain that?" _

"_You're his son. The son that would follow his footsteps and make him proud. I told him not to go that day but he insisted you eat even though you didn't care for him! What do you have to say for yourself?" _

_It was true. He should have been there more and cared more. Now was his chance to do something in return for his father but he didn't want Maisie to go. He didn't want to kill her! But he wanted to make his father proud! Why did he always have to face tough decisions? His head began to swirl and thought hard._

"_What do you choose Drake? Pride or love that might not even last?" _

_Drake's head stopped swirling and the questions had stopped attacking his mind. He had made his choice but wasn't sure if it was the right one. He finally spoke after a long period of silence._

"_Fine. I'll do it."_

_---_

_After Drake left the meeting he went home to call Maisie. He only had tonight for tomorrow would be his first day of ruling. He asked her to come to the beach with him which she thought was romantic and said yes. When they got to the beach they sat down on the soft golden sand._

"_So, why did you ask me out all of a sudden?"_

_Drake smiled and looked at her. "I just needed some company. And I thought it would be romantic."_

_Maisie returned the smile. "It is. I love it. Thank you!" She stood up and went to the shore. She giggled as the water hit her toes with every wave. Drake just sat back and watched her enjoy her last moments. He felt strangely emotionless and he just wanted to get the job over with. He fingered the spell crystal and stood up. He walked over to Maisie and put his arms around her waist. He breathed in her scent one last time. _

"_I'm glad you like it. I love you." He turned her around and gave her one more kiss. When he pulled away she smiled at him._

"_I love you too."_

_Drake felt his eyes begin to water and he let go of her to shake it off. "I'm sorry but I have to do this." He then held up the crystal and watched her eyes go blank. "I'll miss you." Maisie fell back on the sand and he bent down next to her. He began to dig in the spot next to her and when it was just right he laid her down in it. _

"_Goodbye Maisie." _

_He then covered her up and that was the last time he saw her. _

—

Drake shook away those memories just in time to lay Katie in the hole he just finished digging up. He picked her up and laid her down in it. He sighed and wondered why he loved killing people...

Maybe because they are his enemies? All people were enemies to him except Rose but it took him awhile to accept her. He chuckled and started throwing sand on Katie's unconscious body.

"Tell Maisie I said hi." He then patted the sand and stood up."Goodbye Katie." No one would ever find out. Feeling accomplished, he left the beach without the crystal. No one would find it and if someone could they wouldn't make it in time for Katie would be dead.

Just like Maisie...

To be continued...

Oh my...Drake is such a freak! It's so sad about Maisie though. -sniffles- It made me sad when I was typing it up...But we all need to find out why there was a dead girl in the middle of the beach so yeah. Anyways, I was thinking of having a poll or something on who is the best character in here so far. If you readers could do me a favor and tell me who's your favorite character I would appreciate it! It's just for fun or whatever though...Lol.

And please don't forget to review!


	9. The Beach 3

Hello readers! I'm back with another chapter! I'm a little disappointed about the reviews though. I hope people continue to review as the story progresses! Although, my new impatient friend reviewed for me! Thank you so much! I hope people will follow her in supporting me through every chapter! And now to chapter nine of Coming to America!

Coming to America

Chapter nine

Rose walked along the beach a few minutes after the incident. She had no idea what Drake was planning so she didn't know she was walking on sand that held two bodies under it. This was the first time she saw the ocean and she thought it was amazing. Now that night had fallen she could go anywhere she wanted without being discovered. As she walked she had a strange chill crawl up her back. She bent down and dug under her feet. Whatever caused her to have that chill must be under the sand. (A/N: Wow..She's a smart cookie lol.) She uncovered the purple crystal and gasped. He HAD done something! Picking the crystal up, she took a few more steps and bent down again. She threw the crystal aside and started digging. After a couple of minutes of vigorous digging she finally uncovered Katie's body. She gasped loudly and picked her used-to-be friend up and out of the hole. Bending down, she checked to see if Katie was still breathing. She was. A sigh of relief escaped Rose's mouth. And mind.

"Katie! Leave her alone!"

Rose turned around and smirked. "Well, if it isn't the card mistress and co." She stood up, with crystal in hand, and brushed herself off. "Just to let you know I saved her life. Don't get on my case yet." She walked toward Sakura and handed her the crystal. "Just smash that and she'll be fine." With that said, she walked past the group and out of sight.

---

Drake watched the scene from his hiding spot. He smirked at Rose's actions and he would get her later on for them.

"You shouldn't have done that my dear." He laughed evilly and walked away.

---

Katie woke up screaming which caused everybody to run in.

"Katie! Are you ok?" Her aunt said while running in.

"KATIE!!!!" Rissa jumped on the bed and tackled her.

"GAH! OOF!" Katie fell back and hit her head on the headboard. "OW! Rissa!"

Rissa got up and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry!"

Katie sighed and looked around the room. "How did I get here?"

Rissa pointed to Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran. "They found you. Where were you anyways? And how did they find you?"

Katie shuddered at the memory with Drake. She then looked at the three and mouthed 'magic?'. They nodded and Katie groaned. "Stupid Drake..." She mumbled.

"Well?" Rissa asked expectantly.

Katie sweat dropped. "Uh...Drake and I decided to be over achievers..." She answered uncertainly. "And um...They saw us and told us we had to...Uh...Come back! Yeah! That's what happened! Right guys?"

The three nodded and Katie sighed in relief.

"Oh. I see." Rissa looked at the clock and yawned. "I was up all night waiting for you. I think I'm gonna go and take a nap." Rissa walked out of the room after waving to Katie.

Katie's aunt looked at the clock as well. "Uh oh. I better go to that meeting. Just because you guys have a day off doesn't mean teachers do!" She hugged Katie before leaving the room quickly.

Katie smiled. "Thanks for finding me."

The three looked at each other a little unsure of whether or not to tell her the truth.

"Well..." Sakura began. "We didn't really find you..." With a quick look at the boys she continued. "Rose did. I just crushed the crystal..."

Katie blinked then burst out laughing. "What? No way! Why would she do that?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. But she did."

Katie was shocked. But...Why would her enemy save her?

---

Later, Katie asked if Sakura and Syaoran could go ask when dinner was. She already knew but she figured it was a perfect opportunity to discuss the HSC plan (A/N: Help Syaoran Confess. -shrugs- couldn't think of anything else...)

"Maybe we could um..."

They were stumped. The HSC team really wanted to help but they just couldn't think of anything.

"We need them to be alone somehow..You know, in a romantic place..." Tomoyo began.

"Hmm..." Meiling began to think.

Katie blinked then gasped. "I got it!"

The rest of the HSC team looked at her. "We could use magic!" The team looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked.

Katie looked at him. "You could your magic to make something happen that will have to make him confess! Like a dire situation or something.."

"Nothing too dangerous..." Eriol said. Katie nodded. "Well, I guess it could work but what do you want me to do?"

Katie blinked then sighed in defeat. "I have no idea whatsoever!"

They sweat dropped.

"We have to think of something! Or else he'll never confess!" Meiling cried.

Katie felt pressure. She should have thought this through more...

---

The HSC team left Katie's room a few hours before dinner.

"I'm going to wake Rissa." Meiling said as she walked away from Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Well, what now?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol smirked and took her hand. "Let's go to the beach."

Tomoyo blushed and nodded and they went on their way.

Little did they know, Katie was standing right by the door. Katie smirked and went back in the room real quick before following.

---

"So, why did you want to come here?"

Tomoyo sat down on the sand and Eriol followed suit.

Katie hid behind the rock and lifted the object in her hand.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something and I thought this would be the perfect place."

Tomoyo blinked. "Oh. What did you want to tell me?"

Katie laughed softly.

It was silent. The waves crashing and them breathing were the only things that were heard. Tomoyo sat there confused and looked down at her bare feet. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her cheek. She blushed and let his hand turn her head to face him.

"E-Eriol?"

He was still silent. He just stared at her and stroked her cheek a little. She was turning even redder.

"D-don't you need to tell me so-

Katie gasped and covered her mouth while squealing softly.

He kissed her!

Katie smiled while looking through the lens.

"Kawaii..."

Holy crap! He did it! Wow...That was bold of him. Yes, Katie got all of the romantic scene on tape. So kawaii...

Thanks so much to xXxraikimikoxXx (again) for reviewing!

Please review! Pretty pretty please?


	10. New Plan

Here I am with another chapter and might I add...I HATE THE STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK-NESS!

-clears throat- Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I'm more confident now and I hope that continues. The more confident I am the better the chapters. Am I right? Lol.

And now to chapter ten of Coming to America!

Coming to America

Chapter ten

Katie laughed every few minutes at dinner. People began to stare and wonder what she was laughing about.

"Do I need to get the people in white coats to come get you?" Rissa asked her insane best friend.

Katie ignored her and added an evil hand gesture (A/N: You know...Like the one Mr. Burns does in the Simpsons...)

Rissa looked at Katie's aunt. "Is she like this at home? Not that I would be surprised or anything..."

Katie's aunt smiled. "Yes. Sometimes it gets worse..."

Everyone at the table laughed at this.

All of a sudden Mrs.Wills came over with a hand on a boy's shoulder. Rissa and Katie didn't know the boy so they thought he must be new. Katie ceased her insane-ness to look at the boy coming their way.

"Hello Katie, Rissa." Mrs.Wills said as she stood infront of the table. The boy stood beside her with a smile on his face. "I would like you to meet Christopher."

Katie blinked. _Christopher eh? Sounds interesting hehehehe..._ "Hey Chris. I can call you Chris right?" Before he could say anything Katie continued. "Good because if I have to be your friend because Mrs. Wills would kill me if I don't-

"Oh, I will. And for what you're saying now..." Mrs.Wills stated with a vicious glare.

"Anyways, I would get tired of calling you Christopher and that would suck." He tried getting a word in again but it just wasn't working. "And another thing. Why do I always end up with the new kids? I mean seriously, half of them ditched me to become popular and crap."

Mrs.Wills face started to turn red. "Katie!"

"I mean I'm so sick of it!"

"Katie!!"

"It's so stupid. I mean, why would they do anything so desperate to become just a mere wanna-be?"

"Katie!!!"

"But that's what I think personally but some people have different opinions and that's fine."

"KATIE!!!!!!!!!!"

Mrs.Wills yelled so loud that it echoed.

And sent Katie flying onto a wall.

Everyone was shocked and wide-eyed.

Mrs.Wills cleared her throat. "Finally. Now, Katie I expect you to show Christopher around and everything."

Katie removed herself from the wall and brushed herself off. "He isn't going to sleep in my room too is he?"

Mrs. Wills thought for a moment. "Ah! I forgot! You don't have a room do you Christopher?"

He shook his head.

Katie sighed. "Well, what can you do? Come on I'll show you where our room is." Katie led Christopher out of the dinning hall.

"Sorry for interrupting. Please enjoy the rest of your meal." Mrs.Wills waved and left.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Well, that was interesting..." Katie's aunt said breaking the silence.

Meiling sat and pondered. "I wonder why she was...Mischievous today..."

Katie's aunt laughed. "Don't worry about it. She's like this when she's seen or heard something interesting and planning to use it as blackmail..." Katie's aunt looked at the clock and grumbled. "I have to go to the "Teachers hot cocoa extravaganza". "Lame I know but I'm a teacher...Well, see you guys later." Katie's aunt got up and walked out of the dinning hall.

"I wonder what she saw...Or heard..." Sakura began to think.

---

Katie and Christopher walked down the hall in silence. Katie watched the other rooms pass by as she walked. She didn't know what to do. _How am I supposed to spark up a conversation?_ Katie sighed and Christopher heard her.

"What's wrong?"

This was the first time Katie heard his voice. His voice was deep. But not too much. Just a normal fifteen year old boy voice.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Katie took a quick look at him. He was a little taller than her and his hair was a dark brown. Kind of like hers...

"Are you sure? I mean, I hope I'm not a burden..."

Katie blinked then looked away. _Oh no. Not yet at least..._ "Of course not! Why would you be?"

He shrugged. "You seem...Bored. Maybe a little annoyed."

_Oh sure. Wait...How did you know?_

"Nah I'm totally fine." Was what she wanted to say but instead... "I just need a little break. That's all." came out.

"Ah, well maybe we should fix that. You should take a walk on the beach. I could just hang out in the room..."

_Thank you! That would be perfect! Wait...By myself? _Katie shuddered. "Um...That does sound nice but I would prefer to not go alone. Do you want to come with me?"

He seemed shocked for a moment but then grinned and nodded. "That would be nice."

---

"There's something...Different about that new kid..." Meiling stated.

"Yeah..That's what I thought." Sakura agreed.

The group was in their room discussing about the situation.

"You don't think he has magic. Do you?" Syaoran asked.

"Do you think he's evil?"

"Probably not. If he did he would want to kill one of us. Not be nice and friendly. But he might have some." Eriol told them his thoughts.

"Maybe. But why would he join Katie's school when we're here?"

This was puzzling. They had a new goal. To solve the mystery of Christopher.

---

Rose walked into the room quietly. She was hoping Drake wouldn't come in here. She quickly grabbed as many crystals as she could.

"What are you doing?"

Rose screamed when she saw Drake standing in the doorway.

"N-nothing!" The crystals she had grabbed were already put safely into her bag.

Drake walked into the room and stopped when he was standing right infront of Rose.

"Why did you save Katie?"

Rose froze. She had no idea why she did it herself! She just did it without thinking. Maybe their past friendship had gotten to her. She tried to think of an answer that would get her out of trouble. What could she say? Suddenly, she felt Drake's finger on her chin making her look at him.

"Well?"

Rose racked her brain and said the first thing that came to mind. "Because I didn't want you to make a mistake."

Drake's finger slid down her neck. "Mistake? What do you mean?"

Rose shivered at his touch. What did she mean? "W-well, you like Katie right?"

His finger stopped at the end of her neck. He was silent for a moment and he removed his finger from her neck. "I might. Why?"

Rose's blood boiled and curses swam around in her head. Why did he have to like Katie? Katie didn't even talk about dating or boys or anything to do with romance so why did he like her? She would turn him down anyway. Just like every other guy who had asked her out. "I didn't want you to regret killing her. I don't want you to be sad. I did it for you."

Drake took a minute to let her words sink in. Did she like him? Drake chuckled and put his hands on her face. "Really? You think my love for her is that strong? I wouldn't say it was strong but I still might have _some_ feelings for her." Drake stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "But that might be hard considering I also like another girl." (A/N: -gasps then faints.-) Rose's heartbeat quickened. Could that girl be her? The way he was stroking her cheeks and how close his face was to her's...It_ had_ to be her. "That cardmistress is cute..." Rose's heart fell. It was no longer beating fast.

"The cardmistress?" She squeaked.

"Yeah. She could help me rule the world..." Drake smirked. "Speaking of which...I have a plan." He took his hands from her face and walked to one of his shelves. He pulled down a dusty bottle. Blowing off the dust, he walked back to Rose and showed her the label. She gasped loudly and put her hand over her mouth.

"You wouldn't!"

Drake grinned. "I would. This will turn her and possibly her cards evil. She could join me in destroying the world. All I have to do is put this in her drink and poof! She's my wonderful little assistant." He chuckled before walking out of the room with the bottle.

Rose's heart sank deeper. She had to warn Sakura before Drake could get to her. Grabbing her bag, Rose sprinted out of the room.

She hoped she would make it there before he did...

**To Be Continued**

Hehehe...A cliffhanger! Don't you just hate those? But there is something you could do to make the next chapter come faster...

Drum roll please!

-drumroll-

Review! Whoo!


	11. New Plan 2

Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. And I hope it made you think too. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I can't wait to get deeper into the story. Now, in the last chapter Drake said he liked another girl. Rose got all excited and everything but _noooooo_ he likes Sakura! Ugh! Such a baka! It just makes me so angry! -sighs- Oh well. I promise things will get better. But not for a long time so don't murder me. Lol.

Now's the time to stop my rambling and get on with chapter eleven of Coming to America!

Coming to America

Chapter Eleven

Rose ran down the hall not caring that she was bumping into people. She also ignored the curses that followed. Panting, she entered the dinning hall. She gasped when she saw Drake hand Sakura a cup of hot cocoa. Time seemed to slow as she ran to Sakura who was about to take a sip.

Slowly, Sakura lifted the cup to her lips and as she tipped her head Rose shrieked and tried tackling her. But there was an obstacle standing in her way. The guy she loved but didn't love her back. Unrequited love...

Rose tried to break out of Drake's grasp but it was too late.

Sakura had already took a sip.

"Move!" Rose pushed Drake out of her way and ran to the unconscious Sakura. Drake smirked and followed Rose. This time, he pushed her out of the way. He knew the others were going to interfere so he threw some sort of dark energy at them, knocking them out of their chairs. Drake quickly picked the unconscious girl up and disappeared into thin air.

Rose stood up and helped the people beside her up which were Meiling and Tomoyo.

"I-I came to warn you about this but I guess I was too late..."

"What is he planning to do to her?" Eriol asked.

"The hot cocoa he gave her had an old potion that could turn anyone evil. It's wicked and that's why it's so old. No evil person dared to use it. But I guess Drake being the ruler of the underworld would."

"How do you break the spell?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, it's not easy..."

"Great..."

---

Chris (A/N: I'm just going to use his nickname for the rest of the story...) sat down on the sand. Katie however, hesitated. He patted the sand next to him but she shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

Katie looked at him and shook her head. "Nothing. I just...Kind of have nightmares with sand..."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah but I really don't like talking about it..." She defended just in case.

Chris put his hands up. "I wasn't even going to ask you to tell me about them..."

"How come?" Katie blurted out.

Chris shrugged."Well, you looked like you were nervous.."

Katie blinked. _Wow...He's really nice..._And for the first time ever in a long time Katie's cheeks turned a light pink.

Chris frowned. "Are you ok?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah."

"You should sit down. I could go back to the hotel and grab some chairs if you want me to.."

Katie was shocked. He would actually do that for her? She saw him start to get up. "N-no! I'll just stand." He looked at her and she nodded. "I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?"

Katie nodded again.

"If you say so." Chris said as he sat back down.

Silence enveloped them and Katie's legs were starting to hurt. _Stupid Drake...It's all his fault! Now I look stupid with my fear of sand..._

Chris saw that Katie was shifting from one leg to another. She was clearly uncomfortable so he grabbed Katie's waist and set her down in his lap. Katie blushed furiously and Chris sensed she was uncomfortable with his actions.

"Sorry." He mumbledand let her go. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It just looked like your legs were tired and since you don't like the s-

"Thank you." Katie interrupted him.

He was shocked. He never had a crush because all the girls he knew were too selfish. They used him all the time and he was glad that he never asked them out. Could Katie be his first crush?

Katie was surprised. She thought she had given up on guys because all of them were jerks. All they wanted was everything except her mind. They could care less of what her thoughts and opinions were and didn't even want to listen to them. But with Chris...She felt comfortable. They probably could have an intelligent conversation..._But I just met him...Why do I feel like this?_

Both of them were snapped out of their thoughts when Sakura's cards came flying at Katie. Katie started to have a major freak out as they landed in her hands. Why were they coming to her? And what if Chris found out about everything? What would she do then?

Chris didn't say anything. Plus he was speechless.

"_You must save our mistress..."_

Katie blinked. "Why? What happened to her?"

"_She is different. She has a dark aura to her now..."_

Katie gasped. "Drake! I should have known!"

"_Please. We need her." _

Katie looked up and Chris. He was looking down at the cards. Nothing strange about that right?

Wrong.

He looked at them as if he's seen them before...And knew about them..

Katie shook her head and looked back down. She would have to think about this later. "I'll try. But why did you come to me?"

"_Because we need protection. And a temporary mistress to protect."_

Katie was confused. "Wait...You want me to protect you and be your boss?" She lifted a brow.

"_Yes."_

"Holy crap..." Was all that came from Katie's mouth. "But why me?"

"_Because of your friend." _

Katie blinked. "You don't mean..." She looked up at Chris again and he smiled sheepishly.

"_His great grandfather knew master Clow." _

Katie was shocked. "W-wha?"

Chris sighed. "It's true..."

"B-but...Argh! I'm so confused!"

"My great grandfather was friends with Clow and your great grandmother. Your grandma passed away right?"

Katie nodded slowly.

"She knew about all this but your mother doesn't know anything. You obviously do though...Your grandma could see into the future. She knew Sakura and the rest of the gang were coming..."

"So she left me that letter explaining everything..." Katie finished. "She wanted me to be responsible for the cards..."

"Right. You have magic. It's not strong yet but it will get stronger after you use it..."

"My mom didn't know about my magic but my grandma somehow knew?"

Chris nodded.

"Now I kind of get it..." (A/N: I don't. Lol. I hope you do though since I'm trying my best.)

"_So is it a deal? Will you and Chris be our mistress and master?"_

Katie's hands began to shake automatically. She felt a huge weight on her shoulders. Was she actually scared? _I don't know if I can even do this! I just found out all of this..._ Suddenly, she felt Chris's hands on hers.

"You can do this. I'll be here too..." He whispered in her ear. Katie shivered and gulped. Finally, she nodded.

"I'll do it."

—

"And that's what happened. I'm not even kidding." Katie took the cards from her pocket and held them up. "See? Freaky I know..."

"So they asked you personally?" Syaoran asked skeptically.

"That's what I just said." Katie grew impatient and tired. They kept asking her the same questions. "You guys will help me too right?"

"Of course!" (Meiling)

"Anything for you, the cards and Sakura!" (Tomoyo)

"Well, if they asked you..I'm in." (Eriol)

They all looked at Syaoran.

"Fine. I'll do it. But only for Sakura..."

"Argh! You stink! Why do you hate me so much?" Katie crossed her arms.

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because..."

"Well?"

"I just don't trust you. Are you sure you're not going to blow it?"

"ARGH!" Katie stomped out of the room. Way to lay on the pressure!

**To Be Continued...**

Well, isn't the story getting more interesting now? This idea just came to me so I decided to take a chance so please don't send me flames! If you like it and if you want more all you have to do is keep reviewing! If you got confused about anything please tell me and I'll explain it the best I can!


	12. New Plan 3

Hello readers! Here I am again! -hears some cheers and clapping- Thank you! Thank you! Lol. Thanks to the reviewers as well!

SnowCharms is always so enthusiastic! It's so great! Thank you so much! I'm glad you guys look forward to reading my story! -sniffles and wipes a tear-

**Please read this. It's very important!: **I'm thinking of having a Christmas Countdown as a Christmas present to you guys, posting chapters until Christmas. Does that sound good? Bad? **Please let me** **know!** Plus it benefits me and my horrible writer's block! XD But I hope you guys will still review though...

Coming to America

Chapter twelve

Katie felt restless that night. She kept shifting positions over and over again. No mater how hard she tried she just couldn't sleep.

_Ugh...So much pressure..._

She sighed and threw off the covers. Careful not to wake anyone else up, she tiptoed to the door and slipped out of the room.

_I wonder where Chris went..._

When she had gone to bed he wasn't there. He was the only one that wasn't in the room. She plopped down infront of the door and leaned against it. Sighing, she put her knees to her chest.

---

Rose looked at the boy infront of her. "Look, I don't know why I'm saying this but you better protect her."

Chris chuckled. "I thought you hated her. So, that's why you called me out? To threaten me? And of course I'm going to protect her. I can't see myself not protecting her." He blushed lightly at what he just said.

Rose smirked. "Looks like you have a little crush on her." Before he could protest she continued. "Drake is being a jerk and I really don't want him to get what he wants. He'll just get worse if he does. I mean, if he took over the world he would probably make some other girl his queen when it should be me." She crossed her arms. Realizing what she just said she decided to quit right there before they could get into it more. "Just do it ok?" She then turned her heel and walked away.

Chris smirked. "And it looks like you still want Katie to be your friend."

---

Katie was almost relaxed...

Until the door opened behind her and she rolled back.

"What are you doing?"

Katie looked up and growled. HE was the LAST person she wanted to see right now.

"What do you want? To say how much I'm going to mess this up again?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Maybe."

"Argh! Well, I don't need it right now ok? I already can't sleep because of it..."

"Well obviously."

"Be quiet you! And could you please go away?"

He shook his head. "But what if I can't sleep either?"

"There is no reason! Is there?" She snapped.

His eyes went wide. He looked down and his bangs fell over his face.

Katie blinked then gasped. _Oh...Right...Ugh! I'm so stupid!_ She covered mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Katie was shocked at what he did next.

He slid down next to her, putting his head in his hands.

"Please don't blow this. For Sakura's sake...And mine."

Katie blinked. "Oh! That's right! You like her don't you?" He looked up and blushed as she laughed softly. "I heard all about it. Meiling told me."

He groaned. "Well, I'm going to have a little talk with her..." He mumbled.

Katie put her hands up. "You didn't hear it from me."

He sighed and leaned his head against the door. "Do you think he did anything to her yet?"

Katie looked down at her hands and shrugged. "I don't know. He's an unpredictable person." She looked up. Was it just her or did she see fear flicker in his eyes? "But we'll get her back." She reassured him. "At least she doesn't have the cards...Otherwise the world would have been taken over already.."

They sat in silence.

"Your right..."

---

Katie was now sitting alone. _I tried to reassure him. I hope it worked.__Maybe he could at least get some sleep..._

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Katie looked up and shrugged. "I couldn't sleep.Where were you?"

Chris sat down next to her. "Rose called me out."

Katie blinked. "Rose? Why?"

"She wants to make sure you and the cards are well protected."

Katie's eyes went wide. "Nu uh! Really?" He nodded. " Ha! That's hilarious!"

He grinned. "It's true."

Katie smiled. "Wait...How do you know Rose?"

"I don't. We just met tonight. I was laying in bed when all of a sudden I felt a dark presence so I decided to check it out and there she was.Weird huh?"

Katie nodded. "Very weird." She sighed and put her head in her hand.

"What about you?"

Katie snapped out of her daze. "Hmm?"

Chris chuckled."Why couldn't you sleep?"

_Maybe because I have the weight of the world on my shoulders and don't know how to work my magic?_

"I'm still trying to take this all in. It's hard to sleep with something like that on my mind..."

"Oh." Chris frowned. "But you know you won't be doing this alone right?"

Katie looked up at him and smiled. "Of course I do."

---

Sakura woke up with a headache. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. Where was she? What happened? Why did she feel so...Different?

"Ah, you're awake." Drake said while walking into the room. "How do you feel?"

"Different...Where am I?"

Drake chuckled. "I noticed that. You are in my room down in the underworld."

Sakura gasped. "Why am I down here?"

Drake smirked and sat down on the bed. "Why? Because you're going to help me take over the world. You can be my queen. Even though the council doesn't approve. I figure when I rule both worlds it won't matter if I'm following the council's approval or not."

Sakura felt the darkness wash over her. She started to think horrible things and her aura turned black. Drake watched her transformation with satisfaction. This was going to be easy.

"So, where are your cards?"

Sakura smirked. "Right...Here...?" She searched her pockets. They were empty. "I don't have them.."

Drake's face started to turn red. "WHAT?" His voice echoed down the halls of the underworld. The council was having a meeting and when they heard Drake all their heads shot up.

"They must still be up there." She pointed up.

Drake sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He then smirked. "Well, why don't we go back up and get them? Shall we?" With his new evil companion he could crush the hearts of her friends. Well, used-to-be friends now. He could just see it now...

**To Be Continued...**

**Review and the next chapter may appear like magic...**


	13. Loss

Ah...Nothing like the smell of a fresh chapter...  


Coming to America

Chapter thirteen

Midnight

Sakura nodded. "We shall."

Drake held out a hand and she took it. Soon they were teleported to the beach.

Sakura took in the ocean scent. She closed her eyes and listened to the crashing waves. She sighed opened her eyes. Drake was now standing infront of her. It surprised her a little but she calmed down.

Drake put his arm around her. "You know, if you married me this whole beach would be yours along with all the other ones as well. What do you say?"

Sakura felt so different. Her mind wasn't the same anymore. It was very tempting. Why not marry him? She would be a queen of everything she wanted. She could have all America and Japan to herself as well as the rest of the world. She felt her lips move. "I say...Lets do it."

Drake was surprised. He felt very satisfied. This plan was the best one yet. He was going to enjoy this...Drake snapped and all of a sudden Francis (A/N: His butler incase you don't remember) appeared and Sakura found herself in a black lacy wedding gown.

"Hurry my good man before my beautiful bride changes her mind." Drake looked at Sakura and she smiled.

"What makes you think I would change my mind?"

Drake smirked. "Nothing. I shouldn't have even said anything."

Francis went through everything and before they knew it, it was time to say their vows.

"I do." Drake said while smiling at her.

She smiled back.

"Do you take Drake as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sakura looked at Drake then back at Francis. "I-

"STOP THE WEDDING!" Katie yelled as she ran toward them. "OOF!" She tripped and fell in the sand.

Chris came running in after her. He couldn't help but laugh. "Are you ok?" He asked as he helped her up.

Katie brushed herself off. "Not funny!"

Drake watched as the rest of the gang ran in.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura moved behind Drake. "Who are they? How do they know my name?" She held onto his shirt and watched the people run up behind Katie. All of a sudden she felt a familiar feeling. She tugged on Drake's shirt. "She has my cards!" She pointed to Katie.

Katie looked over and saw Sakura pointing at her."Meep..She knows..." She shook her head and turned to Sakura and spoke with as much bravery as she could. "Your point?"

"Why do you have them!"

Katie shrugged. "I guess it's because they came to me for their mistress is busy with being evil now. I mean, marrying Drake is the most disgusting thing...I don't blame them for not wanting to be around you right now."

Sakura growled and Drake turned to face her. "Do you wish to attack her?" She nodded and he handed her a dagger. "Now, this can turn into a sword with one swift movement of the hand." (A/N: Blah blah blah. I don't even get what he says half the time...) "Do you understand?" Sakura nodded and took it.

"There is one other thing I want..."

"And what is that my dear?"

She looked over at Katie's group. "I only want her. Keep her friends out of it."

Drake nodded. "As you wish."

"And if I win I get my cards back as well as their magical energy."

Katie gulped. "W-what? No way! But...If I win...The cards are mine."

Katie heard a couple of gasps behind her.

"Katie! It's too risky! Eriol came up behind her. "And we can't help you..."

Katie shook her head. "I need you to do me a favor and keep Meiling and Tomoyo safe."

"But-

"No buts mister! Just do it!"

He finally agreed and gave her a pat on the shoulder before going back to Meiling and Tomoyo. "Good luck. She is really powerful..." 

Katie smirked. "Not without her cards she's not."

Before she could start walking toward Sakura, Chris grabbed her hand. "Are you sure about this? We don't know what you can do yet..."

Katie turned and looked at him. "I'll be fine. Or at least I hope so..." She took another step.

"Wait!"

All heads shot to Chris.

"If you let me do this instead...I'll raise the stakes."

Katie gasped. "Chris! You can't do that!"

Sakura looked at Drake and he whispered something in her ear. Sakura nodded and looked at Chris.

"It's a deal. How are you going to raise them?"

"If I win Katie gets to keep the cards, everyone gets to keep their magical energy and you have to leave her alone."

Sakura looked back at Drake and waited for him to nod before looking back at Chris.

"Fine. But if I win..." Sakura thought for a moment. "I get my cards back, get everyone's magical energy and...Katie has to come with us."

Katie went pale.

Without even looking back at Katie he agreed.

"Fine. Lets get this started."

Before Chris could do anything, he felt something drain from him.

"HE'S CHEATING!"

Chris started to feel weaker. He looked up and saw that Drake was doing something behind his back.

Sakura ran at Chris and knocked him into the sand. She held up her dagger before striking. The dagger stopped a few inches away from his neck.

"I win..."

Chris's vision became blurry. The last thing he saw, before blacking out, was his energy as well as Eriol's and Syaoran's, the cards flying to Sakura...

And the worst part...

An unconscious Katie in Drake's slowly disappearing form.

**To be continued...**

**Review and see what happens next...**

**  
**


	14. Plan in Motion

Coming to America

Chapter fourteen

Chris woke up in a bed. He looked around him and found he was back in the hotel room. _Why am I here? What happened? _He racked his brain to see if he could remember anything. Suddenly, he sat up quickly and saw Meiling and Syaoran standing at the end of the bed.

"You're awake..."

Chris nodded slowly then looked down. "I'm sorry. I blew it." Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault." Meiling said.

"Yeah. He cheated anyway..."

Chris looked up at Syaoran. _I thought he would be mad at me..._

"If you're feeling ok we were thinking of going to get Sakura and Katie back..."

"But we don't have magic..."

Syaoran and Meiling looked at each other. They nodded at each other before looking back at Chris.

"We don't have much of a choice. You know how Katie has magic and everything?"

Chris nodded.

"If Sakura took the magic from her it's possible that she may be...Well, how do I say this? An empty shell...?"

Chris's eyes went wide. "You mean...?"

They nodded and he gripped the sheets.

"What's the plan?"

"Well..."

Meiling pouted at hearing the word 'plan'. It must have to do with her...

—

Drake walked down the hall dressed up and ready to roll. He passed Sakura on the way.

"Is she dead?"

Drake grinned at his soon-to-be wife. "Yes."

She smiled at him. "Good. Now lets get married."

Hand- in- hand they continued to walk down the hall.

---

Chris burst out laughing. He couldn't help it.

"Shut up!" Meiling smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his shoulder. "So that's the plan?" Everyone nodded. "Ok then."

The plan was set. Everyone knew what to do.

"Everyone ready?"

They nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

---

"What are you doing here?"

Meiling sighed. "I'm here for Drake..."

The guard looked at her skeptically. They were standing in front of a huge cave. A boulder blocked the way. Inside the cave there was a staircase that went all the way down to the underworld. Meiling was posing as a servant who needed a master. See why she was so pouting?

"I need a master to serve and I heard Drake was the most fantastic person ever." She said sarcastically.

The guard was oblivious to her sarcasm. "Do you have any weapons?" She shook her head. "Well, I guess you could go but you have to wait, master Drake is busy." She agreed and the boulder opened.

"Thanks mister!" She turned around and punched him. He fell to the ground. Maybe she over exaggerated earlier since now she actually liked her job. She motioned for the others to come out of hiding. They jumped out and followed her.

The cave was dark. There were only candles lighting the way. It was a long way to the staircase but they finally made it. They started down the winding staircase and into the underworld.

---

Katie was laying on a metal table. A big ugly guy was in the room even though it was completely unnecessary. Although...She was supposed to be dead...

She opened her eyes and looked over. She saw the big ugly guy sitting in a chair and reading some of Drake's books. She squinted her eyes to look closer. The cover read: _Drake's Journal. _Katie smirked at this and knew she was going to have to steal it later. She then saw another book laying on the guy's knee. It was black and yellow and the cover said: _Underworld for Dummies. _She rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the guy's head started to lift. Panic filled Katie as she closed her eyes and held her breath.

"What the hell?"

Just then another big ugly guy walked in. "What's wrong?"

Big ugly guy number one threw the journal to the side and pushed the book off his knee. "I think she moved!"

Big ugly guy number two smacked big ugly guy number one over the head. "She's dead! How could she move?"

Big ugly guy number one rubbed his head and pointed to her. "She moved! I swear!"

"Bah!" Big ugly guy number two replied.

"I know her head wasn't like that before!" Big ugly guy number one continued.

Big ugly guy number two sighed. "If you say so..."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Big ugly guy number one broke the silence. "I'm hungry."

"So?"

"Can you take over? Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Oh come on! I'm starving here!"

"Well I don't care!"

"I know! You're scared that the dead girl will get you!"

Big ugly guy number two smacked him. "I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Then why don't you just take over for me?"

"Because.."

"Because what?"

"Just because..."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"I just said! Because!"

"Because what!"

"Because!"

While they argued, Katie had already snuck off the table and crawled over towards the exit. She was so close until big ugly guy number one screamed like a little girl.

"A zombie!" He screeched and jumped into big ugly guy number two's arms. Big ugly guy number two was shaking and stuttering.

"W-w-what?"

Katie sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm alive you fools!" She stood up and brushed herself off. "Sheesh! And I thought you were men!"

Big ugly guy number two dropped big ugly guy number one.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She pointed to big ugly guy number one on the floor.

"Especially you! Screaming like a little girl! Come on!" She shook her head as they hung theirs in shame.

"Now, which way to Drake?"

"He's in his room getting married to a pretty lady."

"A very pretty lady." Big ugly guy number two agreed.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"I see. Would you ladies like to show me the way?"

"Hey! We're men!" They shouted.

"Then prove it."

Long time no post I know but I'm busy with school and stuff. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Plan in Motion 2

Hello readers! Long time no update again! Sorry. But whenever I have free time I will do my best to update.

Coming to America 

Chapter Fifteen

"Finally!" Meiling exclaimed.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and all that was left for them to do was find Drake and Sakura. Sounds easy enough. Down the corridor was a bunch of doors and at the end of it there were a pair of big golden doors. Figuring the doors led into the room where the ceremony was held, the group made their way down the corridor. Suddenly, Tomoyo froze.

"Do you hear that?"

The group stopped and listened. There were footsteps and very loud ones in fact. The corridor floor shook as the footsteps came closer. The group looked for somewhere to hide. Shadows crept along the wall meaning whatever was making the loud footsteps was coming. Panic ran through every member of the group and as the shadows loomed over them and revealed three dark figures Tomoyo let out a scream.

"EEK!!!" A screech was heard from one of the dark figures.

"OW! My ears!"

"Ladies! Shut up!"

"We're men!"

"Uh huh."

The group was confused.

The smaller one in the group gasped. "Chris?"

Chris blinked and looked at the others. "I did nothing." He held up his hands in defense.

Katie, big ugly guy number one, and big ugly guy number two emerged from the shadows. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Its me you idiot!"

His eyes went wide and without thinking he grabbed her and hugged her.

Katie was shocked with his actions but patted his back anyways.

"Its alright. Let it all out."

"I'm not crying!" He mumbled from her hair.

"Oh come on now don't be shy! We all have to show our true feelings sometimes even though-

"I said- I said I wasn't crying!"

"But your voice just broke!"

He sniffed. "Nu uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"I wish I brought my camera." Tomoyo sighed feeling remorse.

Meiling sweatdropped. "Guys! As cute as this is…."

"We have to save Sakura!" Syaoran finished.

Katie and Chris jumped away from each other, blushing slightly.

"R-right! Come on ladies."

Big ugly guy number one and two followed the group down the corridor.

"Who are they?" Eriol asked Katie.

She looked at the two and smirked. "Just some of Drake's girly guards"

"Hey! We're men!"

"Uh huh! Keep telling yourselves that!" She yelled up at them.

They finally reached the golden doors. Big ugly guy number one and two stood infront of them while Katie and the group huddled up.

"We need a plan." Syaoran said.

"No duh Sherlock." Katie retorted.

"There's no time for name calling!" Meiling hissed.

"Sorry" Katie mumbled.

"I say these big guys here break down the doors and we charge!" Meiling explained while hold up a fist.

"Er…I don't think so…" Eriol said unsurely.

"Works for me." Katie shrugged and earned a high five from Meiling. "Ladies! Break down the doors!"

Big ugly guy number one and two pushed on the doors, the wood cracking loudly.

"Aha! I knew it wasn't solid gold!" Katie observed triumphantly.

"You may kiss the bride." Came faintly from behind the doors.

Syaoran roared and kicked at the doors causing them to open wide.

Drake and Sakura turned to them.

"Not again!" Sakura huffed.

"Who knew Syaoran had that in him?" Katie whispered to Meiling who just shrugged.

"If you two don't mind I would like for it to be silent so I can kiss my bride." Drake glared at Meiling and Katie.

Katie gagged. "Please! Dude, nobody really needs or wants to see that."

Drake growled and charged at Katie.

"Uh oh…."

Big ugly guy number one stood infront of her.

"I don't think so boss."

"You're with her! How could you betray me like that?" Drake shouted.

"Thanks. You have made it up to the rank of being a man."

Big ugly guy number one looked back at her. "Really?"

Katie smirked. "Yep."

He grinned at her before turning back to Drake.

"Drake I suggest you give Sakura back before things get violent." Katie warned.

Drake tipped his head back and laughed. "How can that happen? None of you have magic."

Katie crossed her arms and huffed. "Well-well you're stupid!" She shouted immaturely.

"Yeah? Well, you're not so smart either!" Drake shot back.

Katie gasped. "Excuse me?"

"Psst! Katie! Is that the big jewel thing that's controlling Sakura?" Tomoyo asked while pointing to the ceiling where it hung above the altar.

Katie looked up then turned her head slightly while Drake repeated his insult. "Yes." She whispered back. "You and Meiling go and smash it."

Tomoyo nodded. "But I need a distraction!"

"Yeah? Well, you're as smart as a turkey!" Katie shouted back and while Drake was insulting her she whispered to Tomoyo. "Isn't this one?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

"What was that turkey brains?"

Tomoyo grabbed Meiling and they crawled past the two. There was a close call when Drake started to turn but Katie turned him around and told him she wasn't finished yet.

"ENOUGH!" Sakura yelled from the altar. "This is the second time you have ruined my wedding and you're going to pay for it!" She lunged at Katie and they fell to the floor.

Drake turned around and saw Tomoyo and Meiling heading for the crystal. He growled and started to go after them but Syaoran and Eriol held him back.

"Let go of me!" He thrashed at the two and ended up hitting Eriol in the nose, which caused him to fall backwards. Tomoyo screeched from the altar and Meiling turned her around.

"Focus! He's fine!"

Tomoyo nodded and followed Meiling up the steps.

"How are we going to get up there?"

Meiling looked around and saw a balcony. "We have to get up there somehow." She scanned the balcony and sure enough there was a ladder to the right. "You go up there while I help Katie."

She nodded and went to the ladder. Meiling turned and ran towards the fighting girls.

"Get off of me!" Katie successfully pushed Sakura off of her but before she could even move Sakura was back on her again.

"How dare you keep me from my fiancé?"

"Look Sakura, you're delusional. He doesn't love you! He only wants you for your powers!" She saw Meiling coming towards them and held up her hand. Sakura had stopped thrashing at her.

"Its not true!" Katie was shocked when she saw Sakura's eyes get watery. "He said he loved me and that I could be his queen!"

Katie frowned. "But it's not true. Plus you're too young. And another thing…." She looked over at Syaoran and Chris who were fighting Drake. "Someone else loves you."

Sakura froze and got off of Katie. She sat herself down beside Katie and Katie sat up. "W-who?" She said softly.

Katie smiled at her. "I'm going to leave it to him to tell you but I know for sure."

Tomoyo looked around for something to throw at the crystal but found nothing. Suddenly, big ugly guy number two appeared behind her, handing her his club. (A/N: It's possible right?) She smiled at him.

"I think its going to be a little to heavy for me. Would you mind throwing for me?"

He nodded and lifted his club over his head. With a strong and sure throw the crystal cracked then shattered. Light emitted from it and filled the whole room.

"NO!" Drake yelled, defeated.

Katie covered her eyes from the brightness and when it faded out Sakura head was lying on her shoulder. She winced slightly knowing that she was going to have bruises later. She looked down at her arms and saw blood oozing out from a few cuts. She sighed as the others came over. Drake was badly beaten up on the floor so they didn't worry about him. Syaoran took Sakura off of Katie's shoulder and Tomoyo was kneeling next to Eriol with a napkin. Meiling and big ugly guy number one and two stood back.

Chris knelt next to Katie and whistled at her wounds. "Looks like you were banged around pretty good."

Katie laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Who would have thought Sakura had that in her?"

------

Well, that's it for chapter fifteen. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry the battle wasn't super descriptive or whatever but I will defiantly do better in the future.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	16. Realizations?

Coming to America

Chapter Sixteen 

The group had returned to Katie's house. The trip was already over and everyone was back home according to Eriol's magic. They were all exhausted and called it a night. Katie's aunt was coming home from work late so they were in luck. Tomoyo and Meiling stayed in one room and Eriol and Chris in another. Syaoran refused to leave Sakura's side so they let him be. Katie was tending to her wounds, holding in a whimper every time the hydrogen peroxide touched her cuts. Once she was done she let out a relieved sigh and left the bathroom. She walked by Sakura's room and decided to check on how they were doing. She knocked on the door softly.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Katie."

There was a pause and then the door opened. She walked past Syaoran and to Sakura. They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I-I kind of gave her a hint." Katie turned to him.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "You didn't tell her did you?"

She shook her head. "No. I told her that I would leave it to him. You, I mean."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, if you need help you could just ask you know."

Syaoran looked angry for a moment but his face softened.

"What should I do?"

Katie smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just tell her. I'm sure she won't reject you."

"But…."

Katie shook her head. "You have to do it sometime. Do it before its too late."

The next morning… 

Katie's aunt was already making breakfast when Katie walked in.

"Morning auntie…"

"Good morning! Did you and your little friends sleep well?"

"Little friends?" She mumbled. "And yes!" She replied in a fake cheery voice.

Katie's aunt smiled then turned back to the pancakes. Suddenly, Katie felt very tense. Something was coming…

"Auntie-

"DO I SMELL PANCAKES?"

"EGAD!!"

Katie's aunt started to turn around so Katie grabbed Kero by his wings and hid him under the table, covering his mouth to muffle his protests.

"Is something wrong dear?"

"NO! I mean, no. I just thought I saw a bee…."

Katie's aunt looked puzzled but shrugged and continued flipping pancakes.

Katie sighed in relief then snuck out of the room with Kero.

"HEY! That hurt y'know!"

"Ssh! If you keep this up it'll happen again!"

Just then Chris, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling came down the hall.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Chris asked.

"Yes! Something did!" Katie glared at Kero.

"What? I didn't know your aunt was down here too!"

"Whatever. You're lucky she didn't see you!"

"Oh my…." Tomoyo said.

After sending Kero to Tomoyo's room with a promise of pancakes, the group of five sat down at the table. As they were eating Katie's aunt sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Aren't we missing two people?"

Katie choked on her pancake.

Tomoyo took over. "They are still resting. They are very tired from staying up so late."

Katie smiled at Tomoyo and she smiled back. Katie's aunt just blinked then shrugged.

"Well, you kids shouldn't stay up so late! What were you doing anyways?" She asked while eyeing Katie's arms.

Everyone froze. Meiling dropped her fork.

Katie recovered first. "Oh my gosh! Look at the time auntie! You're going to be late!"

Katie's aunt looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh no!" She stood up from the table, threw her cup in the sink with a loud 'clank', and dashed out the door yelling a quick 'good-bye'.

"Phew. That was a close one." Meiling wiped her forehead and picked her fork back up.

"Way too close." Katie said while leaning back in her chair.

Meanwhile…

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. _Where am I? What happened? _She sat up cautiously and looked around the room. Her gaze stopped on Syaoran sleeping in a chair on the other side of the room._ We're back at Katie's house…?_ _What's going on?_ She then saw Syaoran waking up.

"Syaoran?"

He jumped out of his chair and ran to her. "Sakura! Are you ok?"

She nodded and smiled. "What happened? Why are we back at Katie's house?"

"Well…."

"Are you sure you felt something over here?" Katie asked.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, and Katie were running towards the park where there was supposedly an evil force. Meiling and Chris were told to stay behind and watch Sakura and Syaoran.

"I'm sure." Kero and Eriol said at the same time.

When they arrived Drake was standing on the jungle gym wearing a smirk.

"There you are! It's so nice to see you again!" Drake was keeping eye contact with Katie while saying this.

"What do you want turkey brains?"

"The cards. What else?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Obviously you'redelusional. Have you thought of getting therapy?"

Drake growled. "Fine. I'm going to have to take them by force!"

"Uh huh. You do that." Katie said deadpanned.

Drake smirked. "You have them don't you?"

Katie froze then burst out laughing. "Psh.Why would I have them?"

Drake put a hand on his chin. "Hmmm…that's true. Maybe I'll just go and attack the source. But first I need to get rid of you nuisances." He held up his hand and dark energy balls shot out. Kero turned into his true form and guarded Katie and Tomoyo. Eriol put up a shield.

Katie looked up at Drake. "Ok you seriously need a therapist!"

Drake shook his head and started to raise his hand up. As he was raising it, Katie was being lifted off the ground.

"EEK! What is your problem!"

Drake lifted his other hand and called upon a monster. A black hole appeared and a spider like lady appeared.

"Hello Drake. How can I help you?" She smirked at him.

"I need you to get rid of the pests over there." He pointed to the group down on the ground.

"But what about the floating girl?" She asked pointing to Katie.

"I'm taking care of her. Now obey my orders and attack!"

"Yes master." She swooped down towards the group and shot out a series of webs.

Drake turned to Katie. "Now, where are they?"

Katie crossed her arms. "That's none of your beeswax!"

Drake waved his hand slightly and Katie's body followed the movement.

"Stop doing that!"

"Then tell me where the cards are!"

"Never!"

"Fine. I'll just drop you."

Katie gasped. "You wouldn't! Wait…Dumb question…you would!"

"Exactly my dear."

"EW! Don't call me that!"

Drake laughed and pointed his hand downwards causing Katie to start falling. Katie yelped and Drake pointed his hand upwards. He was laughing hysterically.

"That was not funny!"

"I thought it was."

"Grr…"

"Last chance Katie. You bring me the cards or fall to the ground."

Katie glared at him and looked down at the others. Kero was tangled in a web and was struggling to get out while Eriol was trying to free Tomoyo from a web-like cocoon.

"I told you already! I DON'T have them!"

"Fine. If you want to be like that." He put his hand down completely and Katie started falling but this time it didn't look like he was going to stop her. Katie closed her eyes and waited for her demise. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw she was on the ground and the cards were surrounding her.

"Huh. I guess I do have them!" Katie scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Make me look like a liar." She mumbled.

Drake was po-ed. "You lied to me!"

"I did not! I didn't even know I still had them!"

He growled and looked down to see how his accomplice was holding up. Apparently she wasn't holding up at all for she was laying on her back with her legs tied together and disappearing slowly. _Damnit! I failed again! _He looked back at Katie.

"This isn't over!" He then disappeared like the little sissy he was.

Katie sighed and held out her hand. "Thanks for making me look like a liar guys!" She waited until all of the cards were in her hand before going over to the others.

"You guys ok?"

"Yes. But why do you still have the cards?" Tomoyo asked.

Katie shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"I was evil? And I attacked Katie because she ruined my chances of getting married to Drake?" Sakura clarified the story Syaoran just told her. He nodded grimly. Chris then came into the room.

"They're baaaaack."

Katie came in and smacked Chris's shoulder. "This isn't a scary movie! Although, Drake sure acted like he was."

"What did he do this time?" Chris asked.

"Well, he tried to kill me. Again. But…" Katie reached into her pocket and pulled out the pile of cards. "These guys saved me." She handed the pile to Sakura.

"How did they end up with you?" Sakura asked. She was clearly confused.

"Well, Drake turned you evil and wanted to marry you for your powers and they just came to me and asked if I would save you so I said yes and supposedly I've had them since now." Katie took a deep breath.

"Oh. So you were protecting them?"

"Eh. You could say that…"

Sakura smiled. "Thank you." She then looked at Syaoran and Chris. "Could I speak to Katie privately?"

"Me?" Katie squeaked and pointed to herself.

Chris and Syaoran left the room.

Katie went over and sat on the bed. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Sakura was silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry that I attacked you."

Katie blinked at her then laughed. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault. I mean, Drake REALLY needs to see a therapist…"

Sakura laughed then looked down at her hands. "Umm…. You told me that someone liked me."

Katie stiffened and laughed nervously. "I did?"

Sakura nodded.

"I want to know who it is…"

"Well, you know I think I remember saying that I can't tell you-

Sakura put a hand over Katie's mouth. Katie blinked at her. She sighed and put her hand down. She looked down for a moment then looked back up at Katie. She was blushing slightly. Katie didn't like this. Her stomach twisted in knots and sweat ran down her forehead.

"Is it…"

"Well, look at the time!" Katie interrupted her and started to get up but Sakura grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Just listen. Please."

Katie gulped then nodded. "Ok."

"Is it Syaoran?"

DUN DUN DA!! OOH! Cliffy! With Thanksgiving break coming up I'll have a lot of free time and you know what that means. But only if you REVIEW! And I'm looking for at least three reviews to continue the story.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Don't let the SxS train stay at the station!


	17. Surprises

Before I start the story there are a couple questions I need to answer.

Kail stormfyr: No. Katie does not have powers. Not that she really knows of yet.

SnowCharms: The cards were with Katie even after the battle thing. She was pretty much protecting them while Sakura was evil. And the time they saved Katie from falling to her doom? Consider it a returned favor for saving Sakura. Also, Katie gave the cards back in the last chapter.

Sorry for the confusion!

Here's a fresh version of chapter seventeen of

Coming to America 

**Previously…**

_Sakura laughed then looked down at her hands. "Umm…. You told me that someone liked me." _

_Katie stiffened and laughed nervously. "I did?"_

_Sakura nodded. _

"_I want to know who it is…"_

"_Well, you know I think I remember saying that I can't tell you-_

_Sakura put a hand over Katie's mouth. Katie blinked at her. She sighed and put her hand down. She looked down for a moment then looked back up at Katie. She was blushing slightly. Katie didn't like this. Her stomach twisted in knots and sweat ran down her forehead. _

"_Is it…"_

"Well, look at the time!" Katie interrupted her and started to get up but Sakura grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"_Just listen. Please." _

_Katie gulped then nodded. "Ok." _

"_Is it Syaoran?"_

Katie froze. _How does she know? I thought she was supposed to dense! _

They sat in silence. Sakura was fidgeting slightly and Katie sighed. She pulled herself together and started to open her mouth.

"Katie? Katie! Where are you?" Katie heard her aunt call. She must have returned from work. Katie turned to Sakura.

"Err…" She started.

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just go."

Katie stared at her for a moment then nodded.

"Ok." She got up and taking a last glance at Sakura, she walked out and shut the door behind her.

--

Katie walked into the kitchen. Her aunt was searching through the cupboards looking for dinner Katie assumed. Chris was sitting at the table, a somewhat peeved look on his face. Katie raised a brow at him. Just then Katie's aunt turned around.

"There you are! I need your help on what to make for dinner!"

Katie walked over to the cupboards and started searching through them.

"Umm…Auntie? We have nothing." Katie turned to her aunt and saw she had her arms crossed and a smirk was playing on her lips. Katie blinked at her in confusion.

"When were you going to tell me that you two are dating?"

Katie, in mid blink, froze and blood rushed to her face and started to get really warm. She heard a thud behind her.

"W-WHAT?" She shouted. She turned to look at Chris who had banged his head against the table and fallen to the floor, his face red as well. But Katie wasn't sure if he was blushing or if it was because of the blood from the cut on his forehead. Katie went over to him while her aunt's smirk widened.

"So it is true…."

Katie dropped Chris's head and it banged against the table leg. "NO! W-we're not d-dating!"

Chris grumbled under his breath. "Will you stop doing that?"

Katie turned to him and grabbed his collar. "Did you say something?" She hissed in his face.

Chris gulped. "No! Why would I say something like that? I don't even FEEL that way about you."

Katie felt a strange pang and she her eyes squinted. She let go of him and walked off, ignoring her aunt's calls. Walking into her room she plopped down on her bed.

_What is my problem? Why do I even care? _

--

Sakura busted in Katie's room after dinner. Katie wasn't hungry of course.

"I feel a strange power but it's not that strong yet."

Katie sat up and raised a brow. "And…? What are you going to do about it?"

Sakura crossed the room, grabbed Katie's wrist and dragged her out of her room.

"But what about auntie!" She whispered.

"She went to the store to get something for breakfast."

"Oh. But why do I need to go?"

Sakura stopped in the living room where everyone was waiting, including Chris. She frowned.

"Because you could come in handy."

"Eh?"

Meiling smirked. "Yeah! You can be bait!"

Katie glared at her and stuck her tongue out.

"Everyone ready?" Sakura asked the group as she twirled her staff.

Tomoyo whipped out her camera. "Yup!"

--

Drake limped into his chamber and collapsed into his chair. His injuries from the big fight were starting to take a toll on him. (A/N: Not the fight with the spider but the one where they rescued Sakura.) From the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move across the wall behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

Rose walked in slowly. "I-I wanted to see if you were ok."

Drake chuckled. "You actually care?" His voice rose. "After you betray me!" He slammed his fist against the armrest and immediately regretted it.

Rose winced. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." _Actually, I did because I don't want you to get what you want and destroy everything…_

Drake shook his head. It was silent. He finally broke the silence. "Fine. Prove your loyalty."

Rose choked. "W-What? How?"

He sat back and closed his eyes. "Chris said he didn't have feelings for Katie today."

Rose's eyes widened._What! How could he? After I lectured him! How could he be so stupid! _

Drake continued. "I want you to interfere with that. My plan tonight is to separate the group. I plan to scare the girls with their fears."

Rose's hands balled into fists. "How do you know what they're afraid of?"

Drake smirked. "I have my ways. The card mistress is afraid of ghosts, Katie is afraid of bees, and I do not know what that girl with the camera's fear is."

Rose couldn't help but smile at Katie's fear of bees. She shook her head. "Well, I'll find a way to scare her."

"So, you're still on my side?"

Rose's fists tightened. She blinked back tears and nodded. "Yes." _I'm such a lovesick fool. _

"Good. Now lets begin." He waved his hand and a screen appeared in the wall, revealing the group leaving Katie's house.

"You may begin."

Rose disappeared without another word.

--

"I can't believe I'm considered bait!" Katie mumbled. They were running down her street. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and didn't know the group was turning the corner.

"Watch out!"

"Eh?" BANG! Katie ran right into a brick wall. She fell on her bum. "Owww…" She could see stars flying around her head. Suddenly, she felt something grab her leg. "What the?" A black hole appeared in the wall and a slim pale arm was coming out of it. "EEEEEEEEEEEP!" She shrieked as she was being pulled in. Before blacking out she felt someone grabbed her waist and follow her into the void.

--

Sakura stopped running and whipped her head back. Everyone else stopped behind her. Tomoyo put her camera down.

"What's wrong?"

"We lost Katie and Chris…Did anybody notice when we lost them?"

Kero snorted. "No. They were so far behind us. Slowpokes."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Sakura scolded.

"Well, it's true." Syaoran muttered under his breath, receiving a glare from Sakura.

Just then Sakura felt the strange power again and she turned around. "Where did Eriol and Tomoyo go?" The two seemed to have disappeared in thin air. Meiling shuddered and threw her arms around Syaoran.

"EEE! I'm scared!"

The two sweatdropped.

--

"How did this happen! They were supposed to end up alone!" Drake growled and slammed his fist onto the armrest once more. He groaned and rubbed his hand. "I'm injured enough as it is."

--

Chris groaned and sat up. _Where the heck am I? _His eyes widened and he looked around for Katie. "Katie? Katie!" Panic rushed through him when he didn't find her.

"Long time no see."

His head jerked up. "Rose? What did you do? Where's Katie?"

Rose smirked. "Oh don't worry. She's just fine." She snapped and Katie appeared, still unconscious, tangled in red ribbons.

"Katie!" He stood up and ran over to her. He looked for injuries and when he didn't see any he sighed in relief.

"You have feelings for her eh?" Chris blushed at this and Rose laughed. "I knew you did." She walked over to him and turned him so he was facing her. "But didn't you just say today that you didn't have any feelings for her? Why would you do that?" Katie started to stir and they both looked at her.

_Oh great! I wasted so much time! Drake is going to be so disappointed! And if he is that means he'll think I'm not queen material! Wait…I know just what to do. _She grabbed Chris's face and placed her lips on his just as Katie opened her eyes.

Uh oh. Cliffhanger! Sorry about the old chapter seventeen. My creative juices ran dry that day…I hope you liked this one though! In the next chapter there will be fluff between all couples! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	18. AN: PLEASE READ

Hey readers. I'm not sure if I should continue with this story. So, I need your help on seeing how many people actually want me to continue Coming to America. I can't really tell because there aren't much reviews and reviews give me feedback so if you want the story to continue leave a review on this chapter. If there are no reviews then this may be on hiatus or discontinued. I want to hear from readers so I know what I should change and what I shouldn't and chapter ideas to see what you want to read. I would appreciate it if this simple request was made. Also, I am so thankful for people who put this story in their favorites but I want to know why you put it as one as well.

Thank you,

Sakura-Chan-Blossom


	19. Trouble

Hello readers! I realized that there are people who really appreciate CTA and I would like to take a moment before starting to thank those who support CTA: 

Suyi

Destiny921

cherry blossom princess

Also, thank you to people who added CTA to their favorites.

Previously… 

_Sakura stopped running and whipped her head back. Everyone else stopped behind her. Tomoyo put her camera down._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_We lost Katie and Chris…Did anybody notice when we lost them?"_

_Kero snorted. "No. They were so far behind us. Slowpokes." _

"_Hey! That's not nice!" Sakura scolded. _

"_Well, it's true." Syaoran muttered under his breath, receiving a glare from Sakura. _

_Just then Sakura felt the strange power again and she turned around. "Where did Eriol and Tomoyo go?" The two seemed to have disappeared in thin air. Meiling shuddered and threw her arms around Syaoran._

"_EEE! I'm scared!"_

_They sweatdropped._

_--_

_"You have feelings for her eh?" Chris blushed at this and Rose laughed. "I knew you did." She walked over to him and turned him so he was facing her. "But didn't you just say today that you didn't have any feelings for her? Why would you do that?" Katie started to stir and they both looked at her._

_Oh great! I wasted so much time! Drake is going to be so disappointed! And if he is that means he'll think I'm not queen material! Wait…I know just what to do. She grabbed Chris's face and placed her lips on his just as Katie opened her eyes._

_--_

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo stirred a bit then opened her eyes. She saw Eriol's face looking down at her. Without thinking, she immediately sat up and banged her head against his.

"Ouch!" They both yelped and rubbed their heads.

"What happened? Where are we?" Tomoyo asked.

They were surrounded by darkness.

"I think we're in some type of void."

Tomoyo picked up her camera and stood up. "A void?" She shuddered a bit. "It's cold…" she shivered again and hugged herself. She looked around but nothing could be seen. Suddenly, a mist appeared and behind it was a figure in a block of ice.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "M-mother!"

--

"Ok. This is really starting to creep me out." Meiling said with her arms still squeezing Syaoran's neck.

"Can't –gasp- breathe!"

Meiling let go and smiled sheepishly.

Sakura looked around. "I wonder what's going on…." She turned to face Syaoran and Meiling but didn't see them. "Hoe? Where did they go?" She looked up and noticed Kero was gone too. "Kero?" She gripped her staff tightly. Suddenly, something wailed behind her. Her hair stood on end and a chill ran up her back. She gulped and turned around.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

---

Chris's eyes went wide as Rose pulled away.

"What the heck was that?!"

Rose didn't answer as she turned to Katie who looked dazed.

"What?" Katie blinked and then froze as if she realized something.

Chris gulped as he turned to look at Katie while Rose crossed her arms and smirked, waiting for the reaction that she knew she was going to get.

"Where the heck am I?"

Rose's smirk dropped and Chris fell over anime style.

Katie struggled to get out of the ribbons. "Argh! Rose! Let me go!"

Rose sighed and stood in front of Katie. "Did you not see that I was kissing your boyfriend?"

Katie raised her brow. "I have a boyfriend? Since when?"

Rose growled. "Yes! Isn't _he _your boyfriend?" She pointed to Chris as she said this.

Chris blushed and Katie burst out laughing.

"Chris? Are you serious? No! He's not my boyfriend!"

Rose shook her head. "You're not getting this are you?" She said through her teeth.

"Getting what?"

"Never mind!" Rose turned to Chris. "She's a keeper."

Chris looked away as his face turned tomato red.

Katie was amused. "I didn't know you guys wanted to date each other!"

Rose and Chris looked at each other repulsively.

"No way in hell." They both mumbled.

Katie cocked her head. "Eh? Then why were you guys kissing?"

Rose grabbed a fist of ribbons and shook Katie. "You are the biggest airhead I have ever met!"

"Hey! Oww! What the heck is your problem? If you wanted to date each other you could have said so! Even though I would be _extremely _grossed out and say no anyways."

Rose let go. "I can't do this. I don't care how mad Drake is going to be." She mumbled to herself and disappeared.

Katie blinked. "What was that all about?"

Chris walked over to her and tried pulling the ribbons off. "You're not mad?"

"About what?"

"Well, you know, the whole kissing thing."

"What? Why would I be mad? It's not like I'm jealous or anything."

Chris sighed and untied the last ribbon.

--

"M-Mother!" Tomoyo ran over to the block of ice. "Eriol what are we going to do?"

"Well, we'll have to try and" He was cut off when he noticed something red glow in the ice. "Tomoyo! It's a-

But it was too late. A hand broke through the ice and grabbed Tomoyo's throat.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol started to run towards her but was immediately thrown back by a barrier.

The monster turned into its real form and the ice broke around it.

"My, this girl has a lovely neck."

Eriol's staff turned red and a bunch of red spears flew out and broke the barrier.

"What!" The monster screeched as it was hit and Tomoyo crumpled to the ground.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol ran to her and helped her sit up. Her neck was bleeding slightly and Eriol frowned and picked her up. The void disappeared and they were back where they started.

"Eriol! What happened?" Katie ran up to him with Chris following.

"She was attacked."

"No kidding." Chris mumbled and Katie smacked him.

"Where are the others?"

Katie shrugged. "I don't know."

Suddenly, Kero, in his true form, came running down the street.

"What the heck is going on? I found myself in this void and next thing I know I'm all the way across town."

"You were sucked into a void too?" Katie asked.

Kero turned back to his fake form and nodded. "I'm guessing the gaki and the brat were too."

"And Sakura." Eriol added.

--

"Waaah!! I hate ghosts!!" Sakura dodged another spook and pulled out the Erase. "Erase all the ghosts! Erase!" The ghosts disappeared one by one. "Yatta!" Sakura jumped up. "Now where is everybody?" She walked down the street in high alert.

"EEEK!!!"

Sakura turned around. "Hoe?"

Meiling came running up the street, trying to get the bats away from her face.

"Meiling!" Sakura called out.

Meiling stopped swatting at the bats to see who called her. "Sakura! Help!"

Sakura pulled out Fiery but someone beat her to it.

"Syaoran! You made it out ok!" Meiling hugged him and he sweatdropped.

Sakura blinked. "Where did you guys end up?"

Meiling let go of Syaoran and wriggled her fingers. "In a spooky cave…"

Sakura shuddered. "I was attacked by ghosts."

Meiling gasped. "Really?"

Sakura nodded.

"We need to find the others." Syaoran reminded them.

Sakura nodded and pulled out the Shadow. "Lead us to the ones we seek! Shadow!"

Shadow flew out and made its way down the street while the trio followed.

"What the?" Katie saw Shadow coming towards them.

"It's the Shadow card." Eriol replied.

"Oh. There they are!" Sakura, Meiling, and Syaoran turned the corner.

Sakura smiled then frowned when she saw Tomoyo. "Tomoyo! What happened?

"Not now! We need to get back to my house!"

Katie led the way back. "Phew. Good thing auntie's not home."

Katie walked into the living room and turned on the light. She froze at what she saw. Lying on the couch was a beat up Rose. Just then the front door opened and her aunt called out.

"Katie! I'm home!"

"Aw crap….."

PLEASE REVIEW if you want to find out what happens next!


	20. When Relatives&Enemies Come to Dinner

Katie took one last look at the injured girl lying on the couch before going to intercept her aunt at the front door.

"Hey auntie! What did you get?" Katie blurted out as she herded her aunt to the kitchen and searched through one of the brown paper bags. "Ooh! Pancakes! Those are always good!"

Katie's aunt turned to Katie and raised a brow. "What is up with you?"

Katie set the box of pancakes on the counter and looked at her aunt, trying to act calm, but talking faster than usual. "What are you talking about?"

"You seem a little anxious. What's going on?" Katie's aunt crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her suspiciously.

Katie gulped and occupied herself with unloading another bag. "What are you talking about auntie? I'm just…hyper! Yeah! You know how I am; too much sugar," she laughed nervously.

Katie's aunt sighed and uncrossed her arms, still suspicious but willing to let it go for now. "If you say so." She went back to unloading the groceries.

Katie smiled in relief when her aunt's back was turned and quickly walked out of the kitchen before her aunt could say another word. "Phew! That was close!" she muttered under her breath as she walked back to the living room where she saw a pair of pain filled hazel eyes staring at her, challengingly, daring her to say something about her unexpected visit.

--

Eriol sat on a chair by Tomoyo's bed, staring at the angry red claw marks encircling her pale throat like a grotesque necklace. He glanced over at the clock on the bedside table; it had been almost twelve hours since he last slept; yet no matter how exhausted he was he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the monster pick Tomoyo up in its' massive claws and the fear in her eyes.

Tomoyo's throat burned and she moaned loudly as she regained consciousness. Eriol jumped up and leaned over her as her eyes opened.

"It hurts," she whimpered softly; it felt as if needles were running through her veins.

He reached down and stroked her forehead. "I know. Please let me try to heal you."

Her eyes widened. "But wouldn't it be hard on you? I don't want you to-" She stopped talking when she saw the look on his face. He looked determined but unsure at the same time. Eriol sighed, knowing that she would refuse to let him do it on his own.

"Would you feel better if I had someone else helping me?" he offered.

"Yes."

He got up to find Kero and Syaoran, promising her that he'd be back soon.

--

Sakura walked into the living room with the first aid kit. She saw Katie standing tensely as she watched Rose nervously pluck at one of the pillows on the couch. Rose looked awful; bruises and scratches everywhere, her clothes bloods stained.

Sakura walked over to Rose and knelt down beside her. Katie looked like she was going to move forward to help, but stopped and leaned against the doorframe instead.

"Rose, what happened?" Sakura asked as she cleaned off the dry blood covering a deep cut that ran from the bend of her elbow to her wrist.

Rose winced when she started cleaning the cut with hydrogen peroxide, and Sakura apologized.

"Well, that idiot over there," Katie rolled her eyes, "was being an airhead and didn't get mad when I kissed her little boyfriend," she gulped before continuing. "Drake b-blamed me and he s-snapped." Her voice broke at the end. Katie snorted, and Rose narrowed her eyes at her. "Have something to say airhead?"

"Stop calling me that!" Katie yelled as she pushed herself from the doorframe, her fists tightly clenched at her sides. "It's not my fault that you weren't able to carry out your stupid boyfriend's plan!"

Rose's eyes widened and she growled. "How dare you-"

"Oh cut the crap! I know you_ love _him!" Rose was about to argue but Katie cut her off. "You have fantasies being his queen and being with him forever. News flash! He only wants to use you! I bet he doesn't even care that you love him! Why do you think he's always going after other girls?"

Sakura gaped at the two girls as they sat in tense silence. Katie breathing heavily and Rose at a loss for words.

"R-really?" she finally spoke, blinking back tears.

Katie shrugged, slowly starting to regain her composure. "Why do you think he did what he did to you? I doubt he did it out of love."

"He was angry because I failed him. It was really my fault. He doesn't treat me like this all the time," she said, hesitantly and somewhat uncertain. _Maybe Katie's right_, she thought. Even though she loved Drake, she couldn't help but feel that what he was doing was wrong.

"You don't do this to people you love, Rose. Katie's right; he's just using you," Sakura said softly as she started putting things away. "I'm going to go put this away and see how Tomoyo is doing."

--

Sakura set the kit in the bathroom cabinet and headed towards Tomoyo's room. As she walked through the door she saw Syaoran and Eriol by Tomoyo's bedside. They all looked up as she entered. Her best friend smiled at her and Sakura noticed that her color had returned and she looked less drained.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was a bit confused but smiled back and ran eagerly to her bedside. "Tomoyo-chan! I was so worried!"

The guys watched the two friends converse with a look of satisfaction, and quietly slipped out of the room.

"I'm glad your _girlfriend_ is ok." Syaoran teased, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Me too," he said solemnly then grinned slowly. "My cute little descendent."

--

Can they really be right, and why do they care anyways? Rose wondered, glancing up at Katie who was staring off into space. I wish we were never friends.

"Yeah, well that makes two of us."

Rose jumped a little and blinked in surprise. She hadn't realized she said it out loud. "What?" she snarled.

Katie looked at her and uncrossed her arms. "You should have never ditched me _or _stolen my friends."

Rose glared at her. "I never ditched you," She denied the accusation and snorted, "and your friends probably didn't want to hang out with you anymore."

Katie growled and almost threw herself at Rose but the front door opened.

"Oooh Katie!" A voice sang.

"Oh no! It can't be!" She cried out dramatically as the color drained from her face, and her expression of anger was instantly replaced with panic.

Rose looked confused, wondering who it could be that caused her nemesis to be so panicked.

Katie gulped as she heard luggage being set down and dived behind the couch.

Rose peered over the back of the couch, not noticing the footsteps approaching.

"What are you doing airhead?" She hissed.

Katie quickly grabbed a blanket from under Rose's arms. "I'm not here!" She hissed back and threw the blanket over herself.

Rose was just about to ask what her problem was but the person at the door walked in. She looked like an older version of Katie except that her brown hair was longer and her eyes were green instead of brown.

"Oh! Who are you?" She asked as she walked in and checked out the living room.

Rose froze. Who was this stranger?

"Never mind." The girl told Rose, guessing the question was too personal. Instead she asked, "Have you seen my bratty little sister?"

Rose blinked in confusion. She watched Katie's sister walk in front of the window. Her hair seemed to shine even brighter in the sunlight, causing Rose to be blinded. She had to blink a few times before being able to see normally.

The girl noticed Rose's expression and grinned. "Sorry about that," she flipped her hair "I've been known to have healthy hair."

Rose gave her a dumbfounded look and found herself examining her own hair. "Who are you?" She finally managed.

Sorry about the late update but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh! I forgot the whole school thing but they are out for the summer like us lol. I'll try my best to update faster so please review!


	21. PLEASE READ

Dear Coming to America readers,

It's been a few years since I've updated this story. I'm not sure if I want to continue it yet or not. I was a teenager when I wrote this story and now I'm all grown up. I've definitely matured since writing this story and my writing skills have improved significantly. I'm writing this note to you guys so you know and you're not going to be waiting forever and wondering if you'll ever hear from me again. I don't think I'll be back on Fanfiction for a long time since that was a part of growing up and something I might've grown out of. Anyways, if you still want to hear from me I have set up a blog recently and hope to grow from that too. Let me know if you're interested by sending me a PM. I will give you the link to the blog but only through PM.

Thanks for sticking with me and helping me grow through this story! I've been so encouraged even through the rough patches where I thought no one even valued this story.

Sincerely,

Sakura-Chan-Blossom


End file.
